The Wishing Lake
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: Serena wished Ash agrees to marry her, Ash wishes to spend his life with Dawn and Dawn wants someone to love her with all his might. But they say all wishes made at wishing lake come true. Will their wishes come true? How will the three cope up with it? Will they find love? Pearlshipping and one-sided amourshipping. Sequel now posted, named ,"Remember Us."
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Well! A new story! This is going to be a pearlshipping story as usual, with contestshipping and oldrivalshipping or leafgreenshipping, as you say. I am not going to rush this story like my other stories!. So, what are we waiting for? XD_

 **I donot own Pokémon! It belongs to Nintendo, game freak, Satoshi Taijiri, and some more institutions!**

 _..._

"I need a break!," cried a young, raven haired man while driving home.

"You definitely need one Ash, you are overworking yourself," said May who was sitting at the back seat,looking out from the window

Ash sighed to himself. Being a reputed doctor is a matter of fame but is also tiring. He hardly found any time to relax. It had been six months since he had taken a leave.

"I told uncle about it, he advised me to visit Sinnoh!" Ash said enthusiastically but never for a moment taking his eyes off the road.

"I wish I and Drew could have accompanied you," May said kind of sad.

"Once things get alright, I am sure he will realise his mistake May," Ash tried cheering her up.

Being a top journalist, she was never on rest. She always had to be ready to reach sites of action. Drew loved her dedication towards her work but after they got married, things started to go downhill. He wanted to spend more time with her, but due to lack of time and even if they got time, the tiredness made them a little distant and made them drift apart. It increased to such a level that hardly any day passed without them quarreling.

"We are here May,"Ash said, getting off the car, followed by May.

May was the first to enter the house. She was greeted by Gary, who was busy painting his mother working on dinner. Drew was no where to be seen.

Seeing May enter, Delia smiled,"Welcome back May dear, how was work?"

"Tiring as usual mom," May said, tired but smiling.

"So sister-in-law, any hot news," Gary asked jokingly.

"Well, uncle advised Ash to take a break," She said, sitting near Delia who was busy reading a newspaper.

"Can I join him mom?" Gary asked his mother who was in the kitchen. Miss. Samantha, Gary's mother and Ash's as well as Drew's aunty and wife of Mr. Troy Ketchum was currently busy but hearing his only son's question smirked and said,"I would have allowed you, but you have a painting exhibition next week. I am kind of sure you donot wanna miss that?"

May understood where Gary had learned his sarcastic comments as well as got his smirk from. Delia was quite the opposite as compared to Samantha, she was quite and lovely where as Samantha was witty and lively.

"Who is going where?" Drew asked, descending from the stairs.

"Ash, to sinnoh," May said smiling and got up to give him a kiss on his cheeks. Seeing her coming, he moved out of the way but not before saying,"Why? Didn't you get the chance to kiss Brendan today?"

He was about to leave when Gary stopped him. Gary, clearly annoyed at his behavior said," You know that she is not dating anyone, she loves you Drew, so stop behaving like an idiot!"

Unmoved by his words, Drew went back to his room. May just stood at the edge of the stairs, trying to control her tears. Delia amd Samantha went over to her and hugged her.

May tried to free herself but failed. She barely managed to whisper,"Brendan is just a colleague, believe me mom, I love Drew with the same intensity I had when we were married."

Delia, sad by her son's action, stated," That boy is growing more shameless day by day!"

"We need to discuss this!" Gary said.

Samantha signalled him to stay quiet. Gary huffed but agreed. May sobbingly said,"I still love him mom, please, I want my old Drew back."

Ash, who was listening to all this from behind the door sighed to himself. He seriously wished someone to help his family and save it from tearing apart.

He really needed a break from all this drama. He had made up his mind.

He was going to Sinnoh.

..

Berlitz family was enjoying themselves. Their eldest daughter, Serena , had not only cracked the entrance exam of St. Rosewood College,the most reputed college of Kanto but also got a scholarship for coming second in the entire region. She was going to start her new college life in three weeks.

Meanwhile, her younger sister, Dawn was busy making a hot cup of coffee for the whole family. Johanna and her husband, Daniel, were ecstatic about Serena's accomplishment. As a reward of her hardwork, they wanted to go on a family trip, to any place she liked.

"How about Sinnoh?" Serena suggested," After living in a warm place like Kanto, a cooler place will be a relief!"

Daniel and Johanna smiled at her daughter's choice. Dawn came with a tray of cups having hot coffee and placed it on the table. She gave one to her mother and one to her father. She was about to give the last cup to her big sister but Daniel interrupted her saying,"Dawn dear, we are going to Sinnoh! So make sure you take warm clothes, it is chilly over there." Dawn smiled.

Serena, noting the happy moment between her father and sister, enviously took the cup from Dawn's hand but spilling the coffee over both their hands in the process.

"Ouch! Its hot!" Dawn shrieked out of pain.

Serena on the other hand pushed her and angrily said," Are you a fool, who told you to handle things you can't! See what you have done! My dress is spoilt and my hand burns!"

"Calm down Serena," Johanna tried calming her while blowing cool air from her mouth on her blister. Dawn, who was a foot away from her mother, had tears in her eyes. Her hand was hurting but she didn't say a word. She was weeping, internally.

Daniel quickly got up and got some ice cubes from the freezer. Wrapping it up in a handkerchief, he applied it on Dawn's hand. Dawn, shocked looked at her father. She barely managed to say,"Serena needs ice cubes, you should help her."

Her father smiled at her daughter's words. He placed a kiss on her forehead and said,"You're hurt too my little princess. Here hold this in position." He said and handed the handkerchief to her. Then he passed another cube to Johanna who quickly applied it on Serena's hand. Serena, on seeing her father gone, said," I don't understand why father likes that girl so much, she is useless. She dropped studies after twelfth and only can sing. I don't wanna go with that girl anywhere."

Dawn, overhearing all this just swallowed the lump in her throat. She was about to turn and walk away when Daniel came with an ointment. He applied some on her hand and then went over to Serena. Seeing her angry expression, he sighed.

"I don't want to go with her," Serena said. Johanna told her to control her tongue and be quiet but she ignored.

Daniel was about to say something when Dawn said,"Its fine dad! I will stay back, someone has to look after the house."

Daniel glared at her and said,"Dawn, since I am the father and head of this family, I will decide what to do! You're going with us and listen Serena, learn to adjust. If you can't stay with your little sister, I believe, you can't adjust with anyone."

The talk was over, they were going go Sinnoh.

Little did they knew this journey would change their life in ways they had never imagined.

...

 **Nice? Lame? Boring? Tell me what you all felt!**

 **Samantha, Troy and Daniel are my OC. They truly belong to me!**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _I don't own Pokémon! *sigh* I wish I did._

 _..._

Ash looked out from the balcony of his hotel room. The view outside was beautiful. The tall, rugged mountain gave a feeling of carelessness and pride. There air was windy and a little chilly. He wanted to explore the area, so he hired up a motorcycle and after having a decent breakfast, went for sighg seeing. He was enchanted by the beauty of the mountains. The soft, sweet aroma of newly blossomed flowers covered the area. He took some pictures of the landscapes and then decided to head to the Sinow river, the stream which provided water to the main river of Sinnoh.

..

Dawn was with her parents, taking in all the sights the place had to offer. She noticed a group of men, taking their mareep up a hill, possibly to a new grazing area. The trees were the darkest shade of green she had ever seen. But what caught her attention was a river flowing down.

She, after taking permission from her parents made her way to the stream.

Serena was busy clicking random pictures. The sight of tea plucking and huge plantation really caught her attention. She was standing on the middle of the road, taking the picture of her parents standing sideways.

She turned to take a picture of the beautiful road when her eyes fell upon the approaching motorcycle. What caught her attention was not the cycle, but the man riding it. Though he had his helmet on, she could see his messy black hair sticking out from beneath the helmet. She blushed on seeing him.

The motorcycle passed by her and she felt captivated by the aura of the boy.

The motorcycle stopped after a few metres. The boy had reached his destination. Dismounting from the bike, he placed his helmet on it and then made his way to the stream.

"It's beautiful!" He said to himself.

He found a blue haired girl, sitting along the river bank. The mere sight of her filled his heart with such emotions he never had before. He found himself making his way to her but stopped when he heard her humming to herself.

Though he was quite far away from the girl, Ash could clearly listen to what she was singing.

Dawn on the other hand, was unaware of the presence. She was singing with all her love for music.

 _Making my way downtown_

 _Walking fast_

 _Faces pass_

 _And I'm home bound_

Ash's eyes widened on hearing her voice. It sounded so flawless, so smooth. He sat down where he was standing to listen to her.

 _Staring blankly ahead_

 _Just making my way_

 _Making a way_

 _Through the crowd_

 _And I need you_

 _And I miss you_

 _And now I wonder..._

 _If I could fall_

 _Into the sky_

 _Do you think time_

 _Would pass me by_

 _'Cause you know I'd walk_

 _A thousand miles_

 _If I could_

 _Just see you_

 _Tonight_

Dawn got up from her seat and faced the river. Spreading her hands she continued.

 _It's always times like these_

 _When I think of you_

 _And I wonder_

 _If you ever_

 _Think of me_

 _'Cause everything's so wrong_

 _And I don't belong_

 _Living in your_

 _Precious memory_

 _'Cause I need you_

 _And I miss you_

 _And now I wonder..._

 _If I could fall_

 _Into the sky_

 _Do you think time_

 _Would pass me by_

 _'Cause you know I'd walk_

 _A thousand miles_

 _If I could_

 _Just see you_

 _Tonight_

Ash slowly got up and walked over to where Dawn was. But stopped when she started singing the final part.

 _And I, I_

 _Don't want to let you know_

 _I, I_

 _Drown in your memory_

 _I, I_

 _Don't want to let this go_

 _I, I_

 _Don't..._

 _Making my way downtown_

 _Walking fast_

 _Faces pass_

 _And I'm home bound_

 _Staring blankly ahead_

 _Just making my way_

 _Making a way_

 _Through the crowd_

 _And I still need you_

 _And I still miss you_

 _And now I wonder..._

Dawn paused for a second. Then her tone becoming a little low pitched, she sang.

 _If I could fall_

 _Into the sky_

 _Do you think time_

 _Would pass us by_

 _'Cause you know I'd walk_

 _A thousand miles_

 _If I could_

 _Just see you..._

 _If I could fall_

 _Into the sky_

 _Do you think time_

 _Would pass me by_

 _'Cause you know I'd walk_

 _A thousand miles_

 _If I could_

 _Just see you_

 _If I could_

 _Just hold you_

 _Tonight_

He was about to clap when he saw some boys making their way to Dawn. One grabbed her by the wrist and smirked. Dawn winched due to pain and struggled to free herself. A nearby boy commented,"I wonder if you are as sweet as your song was!" Dawn shut her eyes close and let out a loud cry of help. The man holding her was about to hit her when Ash landed a blow on his nose. Hurt, he loosened his grip and Dawn jerked away from him.

The other men were going go launch themselves at Ash when Dawn, taking out her phone, pretended to be talking to someone.

"Yes sir, near the Sinow river, right down the bridge, some boys are robbing a tourist!"

Hearing her voice, the men looked at each other and fled. She sighed in relief and took a deep breath.

"Are the police coming?" Ash asked, curiously.

"I never called them!" She said grinning.

His eyes widened in shock then a smile covered his face. He complimented her,"Great presence of mind!"

"Thanks, umm?"

"Ash and you?"

"Dawn"

They both smiled at each other. Ash broke the stare unwillingly and said,"You saved my butt! They would have toasted me!"

Inspite of the gravity of the situation, they found themselves laughing.

Serena, on seeing Dawn with the same motorcycle boy, was filled with envy. She quickly made her way to them. Daniel and Johanna , seeing their daughter near the stream, went there too.

"Hey little sister, enjoying yourself?" Serena asked in a fake, happy tone.

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. Was she hearing right? She smiled and said," Yes Serena, its so beautiful!"

Serena, looking at Ash, extended her hand and said," I am Serena and you're?"

"Ash," Ash said, giving her a handshake, but not breaking his eye contact with Dawn.

Serena internally scoffed.

Daniel on approaching the girls smiled but gave Ash a curious look.

"Dad, this boy saved my life! He is my saviour!" Dawn said smiling.

Daniel thanked the boy and smiled. Ash was talking to him about the incident occasionally stealing glances at Dawn. However this was not unnoticed by Daniel.

Ash looked at her with relieved eyes when she said again,"Dad, you wont believe he helped me out of nowhere, he is such a sweet guy." It was taking all his will power to not smile like crazy in front of them.

Johanna, sensing Serena's interest in the boy, said," Why don't you accompany us for the rest of the day son, we can never thank you enough."

Ash was glad at the offer but politely said,"It was my duty as a citizen and I dont want to be a pain."

"Come on son! Just for a day," Daniel said while rubbing his hands to warm himself.

"Dad is right, it is the least we can do to thank you for helping my dear sister," Serena said while smiling.

Ash looked at Dawn. She smiled and said,"They are right, moreover we will get to know each other too, join in!"

Ash nodded at her request but said,"It's almost evening, let us meet tomorrow, if you all want, what do you aay uncle?"

Daniel had never seen Dawn so happy before. He noticed how much she smiled when he addressed something to her or cracked any joke. His heart filled with warmth and happiness. He agreed to Ash's request.

Ash told them about a nearby place, a hanging garden which was the main tourist attraction of the sinnoh region. They all agreed to meet there tomorrow. Dawn was smiling, Ash was happy and Serena was day dreaming, for the first time in her life, she was happy that Dawn was her sister.

..

 **two** **chapters in one day! I feel ecstatic! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

Ash, as promised, picked up Berlitz family from their hotel at sharp 9 am. Daniel and Johanna were busy sightseeing the beautiful hanging garden where as Dawn was standing at a far corner, gazing at the milky clouds and was enjoying the chilly mists.

Serena was trying to keep Ash interested in a conversation.

"So Ash," she said," you're a Doctor?"

Ash nodded sheepishly.

"That's great! You must be proud of yourself!" Serena said cheerfully. Ash simply stated,"I love my job, though it is a bit tiring sometimes."

There was something in this boy which attracted her. The way he talked, the way he walked, the way he smiled. She felt that Arceus had made him for her, and only her.

Ash, however kept on stealing glances at Dawn. He noticed how her eyes sparkled when she saw anything cheerful, how her lips curved into a smile whenever she noticed someone laughing, how her midnight blue hair fluttered in the wind. She was wearing an old fashioned jumper with black jeans and pink boots. Her white beanie added to her charm.

He smiled to himself. Though he was 27, he had never had any romantic relationship. School, college and then job were always his priority. He never believed in love at first sight but now he believed love may not happen at first sight but leaves a tingling feeling in one's heart which makes the person fall for the other, even if they donot meet after the first time.

"Do you need anything to drink Ash?" Serena asked, politely.

"No,"he said.

"Okey then! Well, where do you live?" She asked.

"In Celadon City," he said, trying to concentrate on the conversation.

"Wow! In three weeks, I am going to join the St. Rosewood College over there!" She almost squealed in delight.

"That's great! Which stream?" He asked.

"Business studies,"she boastfully said.

"That is nice! Leaf is there in that stream, she is joining this year too," he replied. He glanced at Dawn, she was talking to a little kid and planted a kiss on his cheek when he gave her a beautiful red rose. His first gift for her. He smiled as his intention was fulfilled.

"Leaf? Who is she?" Serena said, a little too harsh. Ash ignored the harshness of her voice and said, "She is Gary's girlfriend, Gary is my cousin brother."

A wave of momentary satisfaction covered her face. Ash asked,"What about Dawn?"

Serena hid her anger and disappointment and replied,"She dropped school after her board exams, she was never a shining star as far as studies are related."

Ash internally scoffed at her reply. Without changing his tone he said,"I heard her singing, she is really good."

"Yeah, its the only thing she is good at."

Suddenly Serena was struck with an idea. She called Dawn over and handed her a camera.

"Take a picture of Ash and me together, okay?" Serena said, and stood as close as she could near Ash.

After clicking the picture, Dawn was about to leave when Ash said," Wait Dawn, can I have a picture of you?" Dawn stared at him with her sapphire eyes and blinked twice. Suddenly remembering she hadn't answered him yet, she nodded.

Ash clicked a picture of her and thanked her. Then he asked Serena to take a picture of him and Dawn together. Dawn, a little shy because of his close presence, was not sure how Serena will react but on further insisting by Ash, agreed.

Daniel saw the look Ash was giving Dawn. It was the same he used to give Johanna before they were married.

Johanna, making her way to the kids said,"The guide says that there is a mythical Lake nearby, we should visit it."

"It is the Wishing Lake, according to the locals,"Daniel said.

"Wishing Lake?" Dawn asked,clearly confused.

Ash said,"People believe that wishes made at this lake always gets fulfilled!"

"We should go!" Serena replied cheekily.

"Sounds like fun," Dawn agreed too.

"Yeah, we should go there,"Ash proposed.

When they arrived at the lake, they found some hermits sitting along the river, chanting some holy chants. Dawn, Serena and Ash made their way to the river bank where as Johanna and Delia were standing near their car, waiting for the children to return.

"It looks like a river instead of a lake,"Dawn said, clearly astounded.

"It is a long lake, so, it looks like a river,"a man, about 69, replied. The trio looked at him in confusion.

The man laughed and said,"Oh! Don't be startled kiddos, the name is Robert. The lake is said to be created by tears of manaphy and Jirachi's birth place is believed to be somewhere near here, so the lake water is said to posses some mythical power to fulfil wishes."

"Does the wishes come true?" Dawn asked.

Robert smiled and turned, showing his back. He said,"You'll never know if you don't try. Give it a shot." Saying that,he left.

"What a weirdo!'' Serena exclaimed after he left.

Dawn giggled a little and Ash kept on staring at his retreating figure. He saw Johanna and Daniel waving to them, clearing calling them to come quickly.

"Dad must be waiting for us," Dawn added. Serena nodded saying,"We gotta return quickly."

"Lets make a wish atleast," Ash said.

Dawn looked at Ash and smiled a little. He smiled back. Serena was busy concentrating on her wish.

" _I hope Ash agrees for our marriage,"_ Serena silently wished.

Ash closed his eyes and rested his right hand on his chest. He asked for just one thing. " _Dawn_."

Dawn was staring at the waves with happy expression. She really thanked God for bringing Ash in her life. She wished what she always wanted. _"Dear God, I just want to have a husband who will love me more than enough, more than I have ever been loved."_

After their brief visit to the lake, the group was returning to their hotel. Ash couldn't help but ask Dawn,"You're a really gifted singer, from whom did you learn the basics?"

She blushingly thanked him and informed that the well known music teacher, Respected Sir Harrison, was her teacher.

"I guess singing beautifully is in your family blood," Ash said jokingly.

Daniel and Johanna tensed at the joke. Daniel trying to regain his composure replied,"No, none of mine or Johanna's relative are that good singers, Dawn is just gifted you can say."

Ash wanted to spend as much time as he could with Dawn, as tomorrow, was the last day of his leave.

Serena,breaking the ice said,"Hey Ash, lets exchange numbers! That way we can stay in touch always!". For the first time in the entire conversation, Ash felt she said something meaningful.

Dawn was staring out of the car window. She was trying to stop all the warm feelings she was having whenever Ash talked or smiled. She knew they will go on their separate ways after the night but couldn't help but feel gloomy about it. She was happy she met Ash but at the same time wished she hadn't. The pain of separation was already flooding her mind.

"Hey Dawn," Ash said, breaking her train of thoughts.

She looked at him, with a face full if so much purity and cuteness, he forgot what he was going to say. When she asked,"What?", he was kind of surprised.

"Sorry about that, but," he stopped and came a little closer so that only she could hear,"you are really beautiful."

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

The more than happy expression which was fixed on Ash's face since he returned was not unnoticed by his family. Delia thought it was because of the trip and its exciting adventures. Where as Gary and Drew believed there was something more than it.

So when he returned home from the hospital, he was immediately surrounded by his cousins followed by May and Leaf.

Closing the door behind them, May asked,"Spill out the truth Ash."

"What truth," he said, hiding his smile.

"Dude, you got laid or something?" Gary asked. Leaf punched him with her elbow. He just winched at the act.

"It sure looks like it," Drew added. May gave him a stern glare but he ignored it.

"Actually," Ash started, debating whether it was a nice idea to tell them or not. He decided against it,'' it's nothing."

He was about to leave but Drew and Gary dragged him and made him sit on the bed. The four of them surrounded him like honey bees.

"You are not escaping anywhere before you spill anything," Leaf said, half smirking, half laughing.

"Fine!" Ash agreed in defeat.

He closed his eyes and tye scene of Dawn singing by the river flashed in his mind. His lips curved up in a smile and he said,"There is a girl..''

"We knew it!" The four of them shouted together. Ash gave them a glare and said," I won't say a thing if you all keep on interrupting!''

"Sorry," Gary said. May looked at Drew to see his expression. She knew he was the same boy he had fallen in love with and beneath his cold, icy attitude, lay a boy who cared. She smiled when she saw the happy expression on Drew's face. She still had time to mend their relation.

"I met her in Sinnoh, she is pretty, really pretty. She lives in saffron city, so actually not very far from here. I don't know why I like her, but I am sure I won't be able to forget her anytime soon"

"You have any picture of her?" Gary asked.

"Yes," Ash said and made his way to the shelf. He found a picture of them but to save himself from humiliation, decided to show another one. He picked up another and handed it to Gary.

"These babes are beautiful,"Gary said whistling. Leaf pulled his ears and made a face. Gary kissed her cheek and said,"But you are prettier."

"There are two girls over here Ash," May said looking at the picture.

Before Ash could say which one was who, Delia and Samantha called them for dinner.

..

"Dawn dear, I am going to attend a concert at Celadon tomorrow evening, I want you to come with me," Harrison said while having dinner with the Berlitz family.

"I wanna go too," Serena added rather impatiently.

Johanna sensing why she wanted to go gave her the permission. Daniel just eyed her with suspicion. "In the past you never attended any concert where Dawn sang or took part," he added, eating his share of food.

"Come on Dad, if she wants to come, we should not deny her, she will enjoy I am sure," Dawn happily added while biting in her food.

"Don't worry Daniel, your daughters will be safe with me," Harrison promised him.

...

After dinner, Ash found himself calling Serena. After two rings, she picked up the phone.

"Oh my Arceus, its you!" Serena excitedly shouted from the other end.

"Yeah, how are you all?" He asked.

"Can't be better! How about you Ash?"

"I am doing fine too"

"Well.." Serena said, looking for a topic to chat.

"Where is Dawn?" He asked. He sweared he could listen her grumpily calling Dawn.

"Dawn here, and who is this?" A new voice, much sweeter than before spoke.

"Forgot me already?" Ash said in a fake, hurt voice.

"How are you Ash?" She said happily.

He smiled on hearing her voice." Am good"

"You know, thanks for saving me that day. It was so sweet of you"

Ash blused a little and said,"Dobt worry Dawn, anything for you. Anyways are you busy ? I don't want to disturb you."

"No, its alright. Anyways, you know what, I am going to Celadon tomorrow!"

This perked up his interest."Really?"

"Yeah, for a performance."

"All the best Dawn."

"Thanks," she said blushing. She wss unaware of the look Serena was giving her. I looks could kill, Dawn would have been dead by now.

Ash mentally made a note to pay a visit to Dawn tomorrow. Wishing her good night, he peacefully went to sleep knowing he would get to see her when he would wake up the next day.

On the other hand, Dawn was smiling non stop. Someone said it right,'Love walks in when you least expect it to!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

Ash was more than happy on finding out Dawn was coming to Celadon to perform. So, he made sure he had enough time to go home, take a bath, get ready ant reach the theater on time. He even took half day leave from the hospital. He was that excited to see her.

When he reached home at 4pm, two hours before his normal time, his family was quite surprised. He kissed his mother on the forehead, a thing he always did when he was too happy or needed comfort. After losing his father in a car accident, he was the only thing which Delia had. Ash sometimes wanted to rewind time to bring everything back but not everything was in his control.

He made sure he took a decent bath to let go of all his tiredness and fatigue. Putting on a formal dress which was not too formal he checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black jeans, held in place by a leather belt. He had a white T-shirt on with a black jacket. He put on his watch and combed his hair. His took out his shoes which he had brought in Sinnoh, black boots, which was selected by Dawn when they were exploring the local shops. After believing he looked enough decent, he headed out.

Finding the Celadon theatre was not a pain. Being brought up in Celadon, he knew every part of it. So when he reached half an hour later, he was quite surprised to see the guests there. He hadn't thought this concert was going to be this big.

He took a seat near the stage and looked around. Most of the people seemed music lovers where as some seemed to have come just for enjoyment. He saw Serena sitting a bit further from his seat. Noticing him, she smiled and got up, making her way to where he was sitting.

"I didn't knew you had a thing for music," Serena said, taking a seat next to him.

He tried his best to hide his nervousness and said a little awkwardly,"Yeah!"

Breaking the silence, Ash said,"I heard Dawn is going to sing tonight!"

Serena mentally groaned. She put on a fake,happy smile saying,"You bet."

Ash was even more excited. Her voice always made him feel so good, so calm. Daniel was right. She indeed had a gifted voice.

"So, you came alone?" Ash asked Serena.

She shook her head,"Dad will come later, he is kind of busy. Dawn and her teacher are here." The moment she said that, Ash looked around the room to trace her. Serena, seeing his actions, added,"She is at the backstage." He blushed a little and looked away. He was really bad at hiding his interest he thought.

A moment later, a man, dressed in a brownish coat announced the beginning of the concert. Ash was surprised when he heard so many talented singers. But he was eagerly waiting for Dawn's performance too. As if on clue, Dawn and Harrison made their way to the centre of the stage.

Taking the microphone in his hand, Harrison, in a matured and experienced tone said,"I have been teaching since I was 22. Well I must agree, all my students had great potential and ability, it makes me proud when they say I taught them. But tonight, I will present you my favourite gem, Dawn. She really reminds me of someone close to my heart." He said the last part, almost tearing up. Dawn patted him on his back and bowed her head when he smiled. He told her to start the performance.

Ash was happy when he saw her on the stage. He knew that she was special, had something which separated her from others. Serena, on seeing Ash looking so fondly at Dawn looked away angrily. She always got what she wanted and she was going to make sure the legacy doesn't end now.

Dawn bowed to the audience and gave a sweet smile. Her smile turned larger when she noticed Ash sitting in the audience. She let out a small giggle but quickly adjusted her focus.

 _I wanted to ..stay away from love_

 _People warned me too as they know it hurts_

 _But this heart never listens to me_

 _It does what it want and feel what it feels_

 _Now here I am, right in front of you_

 _Baby won't you take me by my hand_

 _Take me some where new_

 _Cause I know my heart beats for_

 _You.. And only you._

Serena,seeing Ash listening to the song so patiently felt envious. Suddenly, she said, a little too louder,"Lucas is really lucky!'

Ash was so engrossed in her voice that he almost missed what Serena said. Almost. He looked at Serena with wide eyes and asked," Who is Lucas?"

Serena tried to hide her excitement. She succeeded in his attention. She calmed herself a little and with a sweet, innocent voice said,"Didn't Dawn tell you? Lucas is her fiancé, he lives in Nimbasa." As soon as the words left her mouth, Ash felt the ground beneath him moving, his face darkened and his smile dropped. Serena continued,"They are getting married next year, after he finishes his law enforcement course. I am happy for my baby sister, she is really a sweetheart and I know Lucas will take care of her, even mom and dad are ecstatic about their relationship!''

His heart was too flooded to comprehend anything. Dawn, had a boyfriend? He found it impossible to believe but since Serena was the one telling him, it was of course true, wasn't it? Without saying a word, he got up and left, not wanting to cry in front of the audience. He wanted to listen to the whole song but on realising it was not for him, made his heart even sadder. He thought she liked her back. Was his instincts that wrong?

Serena watched him leave and paid her attention back to Dawn. She had finished singing by then but her eyes were constantly looking for the raven haired boy. Her smile almost evaporated when she realised he had not listened to her whole song.

On seeing Serena, she made her way to her and quickly asked,"Serena, where is Ash?"

Serena wanted to ignore her for a while but after a while said,"He has gone home, he finished the work he came to do over here." Dawn raised her eye brows at that. She knew he came to listen to her but leaving as soon as she finished it, wasn't that rude? She really wanted to talk to him, she really did. She was about to go away when Serena caught her shoulder and victoriously asked,"Don't you want to know why he came in the first place?"

Dawn was now paying full attention to her. Although she knew the answer, she wanted to hear it from her sister. She nodded. Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if going to make an important announcement. The suspense was killing Dawn, she was almost afraid to know what she was going to say.

Serena slowly looked at her and gave her a smile, a real tricky smile Dawn was unable to look through. She slowly but clearly said,"He proposed me for marriage." Dawn felt as if someone had hit her with 1000volt electric spark. Her legs shook wildly and she spaced out for a few minutes. Her tears were threatening to come out and she suppressed a will to shout out loud. She could just meekly ask,"What did you say?"

"I agreed."

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **O.M.G.! Serena lied! To both of them! And I am sure you all want to beat her badly, in reality I want to beat her up too! Well enough of that, I Don't like Serena because she keeps on drooling over Ash XD but apart from that, she is really cool! I like her sylveon more actually :p well, I will surely like more reviews, I really want to know what you all think about this story, if you all feel its lame, I might discontinue, I surely won't keep up something which my readers donot enjoy!**

 **For now, on with the fic!**

 **...**

Ash was staring at the ceiling of his room, deep in thought. He was repeatedly cursing himself for being such a fool. Before falling in love, he should have found out her personal data. Who was he kidding, he fell in love with her the moment he saw her. He sighed. He knew he had gotten himself into a nice mess and was not sure whether he would be able to deal with it or not. He got up from his bed and went to the balcony. Pulling the curtains and then opening the windows, he got a clear view of the night sky. The moon was crescent shaped, as if smiling. It reminded him of her again.

He closed the windows and came back to his bed. He knew he was not going to fall asleep soon.

..

Dawn was staring at the night sky too. Her eyes were a little red from tears and she could feel her heart crumble with every thought she had about him. She believed Ash liked her but proposing her sister? It was something she had never even thought in her wildest dreams. She closed her eyes but not before saying,"I guess they say first love always result in heart break as they know it is true."

She made her way to her bed and laid down. Due to tiredness and fatigue, she found herself drifting to sleep.

The next morning, Dawn woke up with a strong pain in her head. Making her way to the breakfast table, she sat on her usual spot. She noticed Serena was absent.

"Where is she?" She asked, the pain becoming a little beatable.

"To Celadon, she needed to look out for the hostel arrangement," Johanna said while handing her a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay Dawn? You look ill," Daniel asked, concerned.

Dawn smiled weakly at him to assure she was okay. Daniel didn't accept it, he knew she was hurting inside but why, he had no idea.

She put down the coffee cup on the table and said,"I am going to Master's house, I will have breakfast there." Johanna was about to interrupt but before she could say anything, Dawn had left. Daniel was too dumbstruck to say anything.

..

"This is where the Ketchum's live?" Serena asked the watchman. He nodded.

"Tell Ash Serena wants to meet him!" She ordered.

"Sorry mam, I cannot. No one informed me that you were coming."

She groaned at his answer. She quickly called Ash and explained him the situation. Although he wanted to ignore her, he thought it would be extremely rude to treat a visitor like that.

So here she was now, in the drawing room of the Ketchum family waiting for him to arrive.

Gary noticed her sitting on the sofa and decided to give her some company.

"Hey miss,need help?" He said while smirking.

Ignoring his arrogant smirk, she replied,"Waiting for Ash."

Gary quickly recognized her as one of the girls of

the photo Ash had shown him. His smirk widened in recognising her.

"So you're the girl my brother likes?"

This totally caught her off guard. She wanted to nod but realised he was referring to Dawn. She mentally praised herself for ruining their chance. Smiling she said,"Ask him, how will I know?"

Ash hastily came down from the stairs and put on his shoes. Serena and Gary looked at him with surprised eyes. Before leaving, Ash said,"Gary, tell Mom that there is a emergency. I will be late. Bye." Without waiting for any answers, he left.

"That boy sure is something," May said, coming down from the stairs. She was wearing a black skinny jeans with purple full sleeved V-necked top. She was never fond of dressing up, she mostly liked to wear those dresses which provided a sense of comfort.

Gary sat on the couch and picked up the newspaper, then all of a sudden, becoming aware of presence of Serena added," Take a seat Serena."

Serena sat on the chair opposite him. The drawing room was quite beautiful, it had many photographs, some with kids, some wedding pictures, some just for fun pictures.

"So, Ash met you at Sinnoh?" Ma asked, starting a conversation.

"Yeah," Serena happily replied.

"Your sister is quite beautiful too," Gary added, smirking.

"Aaha! Busted Mister, Ash told you have a girlfriend!" She cheered quite loudly.

Gary sunk in his seat and looked away. May barely managed to hold back a laugh.

"Ash already told you about our family I see," Drew said, coming down from the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen and picked up an apple from the basket. He stopped to see May standing near the fridge, looking for milk perhaps. For a moment, he was captivated by her beauty, so natural, yet so pretty. But before she could notice, he walked away.

"I guess, I should leave. I came to visit Ash afterall."

"Stay, we don't mind," Drew added,taking a seat beside Gary while taking a bite out if his apple. May sat next to Serena, offering her a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks," Serena smiled while taking the glass.

"I should leave, I don't want to be trouble," she said rising up, after finishing her glass of juice.

This time, not much requests came. After wishing her a safe journey, the group went back to its normal routine. Gary couldn't sigh but say,"That girl is kind of odd."

"Why do you think so?" Drew asked.

"Can't help but feel like that," Gary commented, folding the newspaper and then getting up.

"I totally agree," Serena added. Drew just nodded in response.

Serena had hardly come out of the house when she met Delia watering the flowers. She slowly made her way to her and commented,"These plants look beautiful."

Delia, suddenly aware if the presence, hastily turned around. Not recognizing her, sweetly asked,"And you are?"

"Serena, and I guess you are somehow related to Ash," she said, using her luck.

"He is my son," Delia added, returning back to watering her flowers. Serena smiled and interjected,"I get it, he got his stunning looks from you!"

Although Delia blushed in embarrassment, she couldn't help but admire the girl in front of her. The girl spoke so fondly about Ash, as if worshipping him for what he was. She was sure his son would never be able to find a love life on his own and her motherly instinct made her believe the girl in front of her eyes will somehow make her son more obvious to the topic he avoided, the topic of love.

..

"Dawn dear, have some breakfast," Harrison requested.

"No Sir, I have had breakfast back at home," she lied while making her way to her usual seat. She sat down and took out her notebook.

Harrison sat near her and patted her. He knew she was lying but didn't want to pursue the subject. He said that if she was not hungry, then they better start their lesson.

..

Serena had chatted with Delia for almost an hour. They discussed everything, from Ash's habit of waking up late to his choice of food to how he was fatherless. Delia wanted to know more about her but she said she had to leave but promised would visit her soon. Delia couldnot help but feel happy that his boy had actually picked a girl for him. It was not everyday that a girl came to visit him.

...

 **I know there was not much in this chapter, but I promise, Ash and Dawn will meet in the next chapter! ( If, readers like it then I will continue this story! I already said it before XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I am sorry if Serena is a bit OOC and a jerk, but I promise, she will change. Bear her this troublesome attitude for some more chapters, afterall there must be someone to cause trouble! She will change for good! I like Serena, she is kind and gentle and by no means do I intend to harm any person's feeling who like her by making her such a pain in this story, I am really Sorry if I did that.**

...

It had been two days since Serena visited Ash's home. She knew Delia had taken an instant liking to her when they were talking. She was ecstatic to find that her crush's mother liked her.

On the other hand, Dawn's health kept worsening. Her dark circles became prominent and she looked weaker than before. Daniel wanted to help her out but she had closed all doors to her heart. Johanna tried to bring her little daughter back to normal but nothing was working.

"And Ash's Mom loves me!" Serena was happily telling her mother, who was trying to smile but Dawn's sad face kept flashing in her mind. Serena was too happy to notice.

Dawn slowly came and took a seat at the table, and poured her some water in a glass. Noticing Dawn, Serena loudly said, "And Mom! You won't believe what Gary told! He said Ash likes me!"

The glass slipped from Dawn's hand but fell on the table with a thud sound. Not wanting to hear anything more, she got up, with tears in her eyes. She had hardly got up when she felt everything feel dizzy and her eyesight blackened out. All she remembered was darkness before drifting to unconsciousness.

...

Ash rushed to his hospital when he got a call from Daniel. He forgot his ego, his stubbornness. For a while only Dawn and her health mattered.

He saw Serena and Johanna sitting on the chair outside Dawn's cabin, weeping slowly. Daniel was staring at his pale daughter through the glass on the door of the cabin.

"Uncle,"Ash slowly said to gain his attention.

"Ash, please see what's wrong with her," Daniel said holding his hands, almost at the verge of tears. Johanna rose up quickly and took Ash's hands in hers. She said between her sobs,"Save my kid, please."

Serena was watching the scene with guilty face. She rose up and made her way to the temple outside the hospital. Once outside, she opened her shoes and made her way inside. Looking at the stoney statue, she joined her hands and bowed her head.

"God, I really like Ash, I really do. I want to spend my whole life with him, but, I love my little sister too. I know she is here because of my selfishness. Save her please."

..

Ash was checking Dawn's pulse. It was normal. He wrote some tests and ordered the nurse attending Dawn to carry them out and bring the results. Daniel and Johanna were standing behind Ash, waiting for him to say a thing.

"Case of malnutrition," he said, his gaze never leaving her sleeping body," Any idea how?"

"She was avoiding food for some days, I don't know why," Johanna said, wiping her tears with Daniel's shirt. Daniel nodded at her answer.

"She will be fine in a few days. She will be weak now, but her health should improve gradually. I hope you all take good care of her,"he said, trying hard to stop himself from running his hand through her forehead.

Serena entered and saw Ash sitting beside Dawn. She made her way to her sister and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

Daniel and Johanna left to fulfill all the formalities of the hospital, leaving Ash and Serena alone.

"Any idea why she was not eating," he asked looking directly at Serena.

She gulped. She quickly got up and went to the other side of the room. She had two choices, first to accept the truth and lose Ash forever and second to continue her lies to get Ash. She quickly made her decision.

"She had a fight with Lucas," She said, biting her lips and not looking at him.

"Oh," he said, then again,"Oh."

"Lucas was mad when she was talking about you over the phone," she said, closing her eyes. Though regret and remorse was filling her up, she felt she had no alternative way to save whatever she had with Ash.

Ash, however was quiet when he heard that. He bit his lip and looked at the sleeping figure of Dawn. _They were fighting because of me? She is in this condition because of me?_

He slowly got up and was about to leave when Serena told him to stop.

"Ash, Dawn really likes Lucas, so I would like it if you," she stopped, hoping he would catch on.

"Yeah, I will," he said, his voice becoming heavier with every word. For a moment, he questioned the myth of the lake.

Serena decided it was now or never. She took a deep breath and then swallowed the lump in her throat. She took Ash's hand in hers and gave him a small smile.

Ash was too grieved to return it. But what happened next caught him off guard.

"Ash, I really like you and want to spend every second of my life by staying yours." She took a deep breath, she was looking at the ground thus was unable to see the horrified expression on Ash's face. She slowly added,"I want you to marry me."

He would have directly said no but stopped. He was not in a condition to fight or break someone's heart after his heart was broken just a few minutes ago. He slowly removed his hand from he grisp and slowly said,"I .. I will answer later on." And he left, leaving the shocked and weeping blonde next to the sleeping bluentte.

...

 **And done! I guess Serena is a little less jerk here :p**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

..

May was pacing back and forth, waiting for Brendan to pick up the call. Her fingers were crossed and she was smiling nervously.

"Stupid Brendan pick it up," she muttered impatiently. Drew was returning to his room, but stopped as soon as he heard May speaking about Brendan. _I might not want to hear or like what they say, but I definitely know what they talk about._

 _" Hey May,"_ Drew heard someone say. His instincts told him it eas Brendan.

"Where were you Brendan?" He heard May almost yell.

 _"Sorry May, was kind of busy."_

He sawMay making a face at the phone. Though it was irritating him that she was talking to Brendan, he missed her facial expression. Whenever she was around him, she either argued and stayed angry or stayed too sad and silent.

"And what is the reason may I ask Brendan? Did you succeed?" She almost laughed. Her face was still beaming with enthusiasm.

" _She said yes!"_ Drew heard Brendan tell excitedly. Yes? He thought to himself.

"Finally! You should have called me first Mr! I thought you call me your soul sister!" She giggled.

 _"I was too happy! And moreover, I am taking her to a date today so was busy picking out the suit."_

Drew was taken aback _,'Brenden going on a date?'_ For a moment he decided that his ears were betraying him. He pinched himself and when the pain shot up in his arms, he believed it was no dream. He had unconsciously made up stories involving May and Brendan. He put his hand on his forehead, feeling bad for every thing he had said to her.

 _"_ My goodness! And you were the one who told me dressing up is a girl's thing." They both laughed. He smiled too. He had to sort out things before his relationship with May got more uglier or damanged.

Drew cleared his throat and knocked on the door, shocking May. May, on seeing Drew, tensed up and quickly cut the phone, whispering,'Later.' She looked away, biting her lip and cursing herself. "May?" Drew called out for her.

She slowly turned around, preparing for the worst. They never talked normally, it was always yelling, swearing and cursing. She feared today will be the same. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't feel Drew drawing closer. "Sorry," he guiltily said.

For a second she thought her ears had messed up his words. "Wait, what?" She asked confused and a little shocked.

"Sorry," he said again, his head bowed in shame and guilt.

"For what?" She asked, more curious but happy at the same time. She was sure he had overhead the whole conversation.

"Being such a pain," he apologized, holding her hand and pulling her close. She instinctively laid her head on his shoulder, understanding he understood she was telling the truth from the very first day. "It's ok Drew."

Drew smiled and kissed her temple. He hugged her tighter, saying,"Let's start from the scratch."

..

Ash lay in his bed, still shocked about Serena's offer. He clutched his head in despair and muttering how he landed in this mess.

"Man, I don't know what to do!" He pulled his hairs again to the point his scalp started to pain. "Stupid," he hissed.

He got up and went to the bathroom. Washing his face, he noticed his eyes a little puffy and reddish. "I sweared I will not cry again thinking about her." As soon as he said that, new tears formed in his face. He quickly brushed them away.

 _She never told me about Lucas, why?_ He came out of the bathroom and sat at the edge of the bed.

 _I never asked whether she was engaged or not, it is my fault._ He laid down on his back and brushed away his hair from his forehead.

 _But I can't marry Serena, I never loved her._ He got up again and went to the window overlooking their garden. _I wonder what they say about the wishing lake is true?_

He heard someone enter the room and turned around. He saw his Mom entering the room along with Samantha and Troy.

"Good evening Mom, same goes for you uncle Troy and Aunt Samantha."

"Stop being so informal Kid," Troy said patting his back. Samantha came closer, followed by Delia. She pulled his ears and in a fake, angry voice said,"I told you don't call ne Aunty, it makes me feel old." Delia and Troy barely suppressed a laugh, causing Samantha to glare at them.

Ash sheepishly said,"Sorry Mani."

Samantha and Delia sat near him, with him in the middle. He, for a moment gulped, believing he was going to be lectured. Though he was 26, long lectures and the talk with grown up at home still used to send chills down his spine.

Breaking the silence he said,"My instincts is telling me you all need something." Troy and Samantha just smiled where as Delia had a big grin on her face.

"I guess it is time for you to get married," Troy bluntly stated. Ash stayed quiet for a while. He believed coming home would provide him with peace, guess he was wrong. He didn't want to discuss the topic of love and marriage with anyone.

"I don't want to," he briefly said.

"But son, you know Gary. He is so impatient. We can't get him married before you're married. There are some norms we must follow." Troy agreed with Samantha.

Ash sighed again. Being older than Gary was fun in most cases, but here, it was more like pain. "That doesn't matter Mom and Mani, I don't think opinion of society is the matter we should worry about."

Delia got up and put her hands on her hips. Glaring at Ash, she said,"Ash Ketchum, either you find a girl or we have to find one for you."

"There is a girl.." He whispered to himself but Delia heard him.

"I knew it!" She cheered and gave Samantha a victory sign," I just knew it."

"Know what my dear ever Young Delia aunty?" Gary asked, entering the room and pulling up a chair and placing it next to his Dad. He sat down.

"That there is a girl, whom Ash likes!"

Ash stayed silent. How was he going to tell them that the girl he loved was getting married to another boy?

Gary smirked and added,"That girl from the mountains huh?" Ash blushed a little but it soon changed into a look of horror when Gary spoke,"That's why she visited that day!"

 _Dawn never came here, nor did Gary see her in real person. It was, no I am sure they are talking about Serena!_ A look if pure horror was pasted on his face. Things were going to get uglier.

Before he could interject, Delia smiled and said,"I wish she, sorry, I mean Serena becomes your life partner. She is such a cute and lively girl, she cares about you too. I can't dream of a girl more suitable for you son."

He was in deep trouble. He quickly said,"Mom!"

Delia thinking he was just embarrassed, went on, "Promise me, you will marry her if her family agrees?"

He wanted to scream out NO! But the blissful and happy expression on his mother's face was paining him. How would he tel her the truth? He thought for a while, _Dawn is going to get married soon. There is no point in confessing my love for her, it would only makes things awkward. Serena loves me, she even proposed me for marriage! my Mom loves her and wants me to marry her. If I have to get married, then why to break my mom's wish ? I guess it is better to live a life with someone whose presence will make atleast my Mom happy._

 _"_ Ok," he quietly said.

Delia and Samantha frantically hugged each other where as Gary and Troy patted his back. Only if they knew what his heart wanted.

...

 **And done! Woof, finally. May and Drew finally got together! Yippppppie!**

 **I feel like punching Ash, but since he is so so so cute, I can't. :p**

 **This is from where the powers and myths of the Wishing lake will be tested! I am so psyched! Can't wait to update :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wishing Lake**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Woohoo! I got more than 20 reviews! You guys are so awesome! Thanks a lot.**

 ***I don't feel like doing the disclaimer."**

 **..**

 _Stupid logic, stupid brain, stupid me_.

Ash was continuously cursing himself. He was there in the hospital, for his usual work but was unable to concentrate. The promise he had made to his mother and the fact that he had to answer Serena was sending chills down his spine.

"How do I tell Mom about Dawn, how will she react?" He said absent mindedly, while going through Dawn's report.

Dawn was recovering pretty fast, in her medical file, no particular reason for malnutrition was given. Dr. Bhatt said she would be fine from now on, so was discharged. He was glad as he would not have to face Serena or for that matter, Dawn again.

Closing the report and gathering all his belonging, he got up, ready to go home.

May had called him up and told Drew will be picking her up today. He was lonely, needed to sort out his feelings. Sighing once again, he entered his car and drove home. He was grateful as he was alone in the dilemma.

For a moment he thought of driving to saffron city to tell everyone what he needed but decided against it, it was only going to make the things worse.

He had hardly driven for a minute when he found Harrison, Dawn's teacher waiting on the pavement. He stopped where Harrison was. Getting down from the car, he went to Harrison.

"What are you doing here Sir?" He asked gently. Harrison was trying to recognize who he was. Then suddenly remembering him, he exclaimed,"Oh! You're the doctor that treated Dawn, my child."

Ash nodded and requested him to enter his car. Although Harrison kept on denying, Ash's constant request made him enter.

"Drop me at Victorian restaurant, I have to meet some clients there."

"Sir, do you live in Saffron?" Ash asked while looking and concentrating on the road ahead. Harrison let out a sigh and said,"Kind of, I live on the outskirts."

They stayed silent for a minute. Harrison added,"I don't understand a thing my son." Ash raised an eyebrow and asked,"Can I help with that?"

Harrison bluntly added,"Dawn was expecting you to stay through the entire song." Ash's hold on the steering wheel stiffened. He said,"I had some other work to do."

"She was hurt my child,"Harrison added. For a moment Ash was not sure about what to say.

Sensing his doubt Harrison replied,"I lost my wife and one years old daughter due to an accident. Reports say my wife is dead but they were unable to track the whereabouts of my daughter," a tear escaped his eyes,"Dawn reminds me of my lost daughter. The same age, the same complexion and the same intensity of her stare."

"I have brought her up with the same love I would have given my own daughter. I know when she is hurt."

Ash was listening quietly to Harrison. Harrison suddenly told him to stop the car. Ash agreed.

"We reached Victorian restaurant Ash, thanks for the lift," Harrison thanked him and got out. Ash shouted after him,"Why was Dawn sad?" Harrison turned and gave him a sympathetic look,"You have to discover that yourself son."

He left, leaving a confused Ash behind.

Ash quietly started his car and drove home, the recent conversation playing in his head.

He reached home but found only their maid working in the kitchen.

"Where are the others?" He asked the maid.

The maid gave him a knowing sly smile and teased,"They have gone to Saffron, to bring our new Bride."

 _Already? Man they sure are fast._ He thought and sat on the sofa. Seconds later Drew entered, hands intertwined with May.

"The house seems awfully quiet today," May said as soon as she entered. Drew and she sat next to where Ash was. Ash informed,"Saffron."

Drew added rather quickly,"Your Mom seems eager to get you married Ash."

Ash looked away but not before adding,"It is just for her."

..

"Please have a seat," Dawn warmly welcomed the guests. Delia recognized Serena as soon as she saw her and was more than happy to find her sister so welcoming too. She believed Serena would be the same.

Troy and Samantha sat down where as Delia was still waiting for Serena to show up with her parents. Dawn excused herself and brought some freshly made lemonade.

"You must be Dawn," Gary smiled while taking a glass. She nodded. Gary smirked and told,"Lucky Ashy-boy, he gets one beautiful sister-in-law aka half-wife free with one." Dawn was not sure whether to blush at his compliment or run because of the implied truth.

Delia warned him to stay quiet and Troy just shook his head out of annoyance.

"Sorry, we were just a little busy," Johanna apologized as soon as she entered. Daniel sat near her where as Serena stood close to Dawn.

"You both are lucky, both your daughters are so pretty and well mannered,"Samantha praised.

Daniel couldn't help but proudly look at Dawn and then Serena.

"We sure are,"Johanna added.

"We won't beat around the bush," Troy added. He took a deep breath and smiled, his face showing signs of nervousness but determination,"We want to get your eldest daughter, Serena's hand for marriage. We want her to become Ash's bride and life partner."

Dawn felt that the ground beneath her feet shook. She felt weak but held on. Her breath stopped momentarily. On the other hand, Serena could hardly believe what she was hearing. She felt like doing a somersault and laugh and hug everyone. She could hardly control her squeal and excitement.

"We..I.. Daniel.. No, I think, it depends on Serena,"Johanna said ecstatically. Daniel, however was looking at Dawn intensely. Her expression made it clear that she was unhappy with it but physically she made no indications.

"What do you want Serena?" Gary asked. Delia told him to shut up and asked,"My son really likes you dear. Think and answer."

Daniel got up and placed a hand in Dawn's shoulder and another on Serena's shoulder. "Think and answer, so many lives will get linked with your decision Serena."

"Yes, I am ready for this marriage,"Serena said without wasting a second, almost ignoring her father's wish. Dawn's heart nearly stopped beating. After a moment she swallowed her lump in the throat and blinked away her tears. She hugged Serena and said in the most cheerful voice,"I am so happy for you."

"Then I guess we all are relatives now,"Delia said hugging Johanna. Samantha did the same. Gary on the other hand shook hands with Serena and gave Dawn a smile which meant we-will-meet-again.

In the middle of the chaos, Dawn wss trying her best to smile and laugh.

But only Daniel was able to see through her pain.

..

"And she said yes," Delia told Ash as soon as she and others returned.

The fact that he knew she would stay yes kept him uneasy but on knowing she actually said yes was making him feel even worse. How would he give her the love she deserved? Did she really deserve to be in a marriage where her husband was not at all interested in her? He was feeling guilty because he knew this was a result of his carelessness.

"So? When is the big day?" May asked jumping with excitement. Leaf had come over too.

"We need to go shopping and to the parlour, we are going to be so busy!" Leaf squealed with happiness. Gary groaned along with Drew. The girls go shopping and the man pays the bill. One of the side effects of dating.

"Control kiddos,"Troy added. Samantha caressed Ash's cheek and said,"Engagement is a week later." "And the marriage the next month,"Delia said happily.

...

 **The next chapter will be about their engagement! Yeah, there will be a time skip. A skip of one week. So, by far only Serena's wish came true, Ash said yes for the marriage!**

 **And pearlshippers, I know you all are going to love the next chapter,( no sarcasm intented). Also, this** **story will have some songs. If you want Dawn to sing a song,** **either** **single or some duets with Ash, tell me positively!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dawn singing: _italics_

Ash singing: underlined

Ash and Dawn( chorus) : **Bold**

 **..**

"I don't want to wear this!" Ash complained while Gary and Drew were busy helping him putting his coat.

Drew groaned where as Gary just chuckled. Outside May was constantly shouting and yelling, commanding them to come out.

"Come on Ashy-boy, wear this for the occasion," he said while Drew was trying to keep Ash's tie in place. Ash instinctively reached for the tie and pulled it to make his neck rest at peace. Drew slapped away his hands and tidied it again.

"The dress is suffocating me," he complained again. This time Drew got up and placed an accusing finger on his chest. He muttered,"Shut up please."

..

The engagement ceremony was taking place in Cerulean City Hall. The whole place was decorated with purple and white orchids, with some roses to enhance the beauty. The doors were decorated with blue and white balloons and a red carpet was spread on the floor. On the stage, which was just a foot raised above the ground, was beautifully adorned with golden threads and paintings.

On the middle of the stage were two chairs, a red cushioned one, for Ash and Serena specifically.

Guests, which mostly comprised of Daniel's colleagues, Serena and Johanna's friends along with important and close friends of the Ketchum were already in the hall, waiting for the function to begin.

"We welcome everyone, to the auspicious and lovely engagement ceremony of my sweet brother-in-law cum my best-friend, Ash Ketchum and Serena Berlitz." May's voice echoed in the auditorium.

From one end, entered Serena, wearing a floor length pink dress, with pink sleeves that reached up to her elbows. Her hair was tied in a neat bun and she had put on matching shoes and earrings. Her neck was adorned with a beautiful diamond pendant. Her face was radiant, shining more brightly under the influence of artificial lights. It was quite difficult to tell whether she had applied makeup or not.

She made her way to the stage, her mother close behind her. Dawn was wearing a simple floor length white dress with a necklace with blue pearls. Her hair was free from her usual ponytail and she wore a white heel to enhance her beauty.

Ash, however, when reached on the stage was staring at Dawn instead of his going to be wife Serena. This was not unnoticed by Daniel.

"Before the ring ceremony begins, we are going to celebrate this wonderful evening," May smiled, making the whole crowd smile too. Her smile was contagious,"First of all, we will have Leaf with her dance!"

A slow rhythmic music started and the spotlight fell on a brown haired girl, standing among the crowd. She picked up Delia from the crowd and twirled her, as if she were a boy and wad dating Delia. She elegantly put her down and slowly made her way to where Serena was. She picked up Serena and then Ash. She, still dancing and moving her body with the rhythm, bowed and wished them.

Once Leaf was done, Gary took control of the anchoring. He smirked,''That was an okay performance," Leaf glared at him, he sweatdropped, realising it meant trouble. Nonetheless he continued,"Dawn, as we all know, is an awesome singer. I would like to request her to sing a song tonight."

Dawn, suddenly realising the whole attention was on her, blushed. She shook her head, saying it was too embarrassing. She glanced at Ash, who was looking at her with a blank expression. His face was devoid of all emotions but his eyes were filled with such pain she couldn't comprehend.

"Sing dear, please," Johanna smiled. Daniel halfheartedly added,"Yeah, it is Serena's engagement afterall." Dawn took a deep breath and went on the stage and took the mike from Gary. She cleared her throat and spoke,"I am happy for Serena, I hope she stays happy forever. This song, is for us."

 _We're all bored, we're all so tired of everything_

 _We wait for trains that just aren't coming_

 _We show off our different scarlet letters—_

 _Trust me, mine is better_

 _We're so young but we're on the road to ruin_

 _We play dumb but we know exactly what we're doing_

 _We cry tears of mascara in the bathroom_

 _Honey, life is just a classroom_

She glanced at Ash and then at Serena. Holding Serena's hand, she sang in perfect melody.

 _'Cause, baby, I could build a castle_

 _Out of all the bricks they threw at me_

 _And every day is like a battle_

 _But every night with us is like a dream_

 _Baby, we're the new romantics_

 _Come on, come along with me_

 _Heart break is the national anthem_

 _We sing it proudly_

 _We are too busy dancing_

 _To get knocked off our feet_

 _Baby, we're the new romantics_

 _The best people in life are free_

As Dawn put down her mike, the crowds erupted in applause. She was about to get down when May stopped her. May declared,"You know what Dawn, you're blessed, really blessed. Ash is a good singer too, but not as good as you're. Well, guys, what do you all say, a duet by Ash and Serena?"

"I would love to sing, but I can't,"Serena sheepishly replied. Ash just stayed quiet. May smiled and announced,"Well the Bride says she can't sing, well we have another option too." May grabbed Ash's hand and then with her free hand grabbed Dawn's hand,"They can sing a duet!"

Ash stared at May bluntly then at Dawn. He quickly denied,"We haven't practiced any song, I can't!" Dawn was silenced even before she opened her mouth. May warned,"Sing they are waiting."

Ash cleared his throat and took one last glance at Dawn. He knew after this day he would never be able to tell her what he really felt.

Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Dawn mentally cursed herself, out of all songs, he picked this? Having no other choice, she sang.

 _I never believed in_

 _What I couldn't see_

 _I never opened my heart_

Ohhhhh

 _Too all the possibilities, Ohh_

 **I know...**

 _That something has changed_

 **never felt this way**

 _And right here tonight_

 **this could be the**

 **Start of somethin' new**

 _It feels so right_

 **To be here with you, ooh**

 **And now lookin' in your eyes**

 _I feel in my heart_

Feel in my heart

 **The start of somethin' new**

Ohhhh, yeahh

Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Not only they were singing a romantic duet but also taking side glances at one another. She was looking to and fro between them, desperately wanting the song to end.

Now who'd of ever thought that... oh

 **We'd both be here tonight... yeah**

 _Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter_

Brighter, brighter

 _Oh, with you by my side_

By my side

 **I know... that somethin' has changed**

 **Never felt this way**

 _oh I know it for real_

 _This could be the..._

 **start of somethin' new**

 **It feels so right to be here with you... oh**

 **And now... lookin' in your eyes**

 **I feel in my heart**

 **The start of somethin' new**

The tune and his perfect synchronization with Dawn made him completely forget why they were singing in the first place. He felt so happy, so complete.

I never knew that it could happen

'Til it happened to me

Ohhhh, yeah

 **I didn't know it before**

 _But now it's easy to see_

 **Ohhhhh**

 **It's the start of something new**

 **It feels so right to be here with you... oh**

 **And now... lookin' in your eyes**

 **I feel in my heart**

 **That it's the start of somethin' new**

 **It feels so right**

So right... oh

 _To be here with you... oh_

 **And now...**

 _Lookin' in your eyes_

Lookin' in your eyes

 _I feel in my heart_

Feel in my heart

 _The start of somethin' new_

The start of somethin' new

 _The start of somethin' new_

Somethin' new

By the time the song was over, there was a dead silence in the whole area. They were still gazing at each others eyes, not being able to break the eye contact. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach and her stomach almost did a flip. She bit her lower lip so hard that she tasted copper. Her arms were itching to hug him but she restricted herself, knowing there was company around.

Ash was not in a better condition too. His heart was beating so fast ge feared it would explode. His mind turned blank and he forgot he was here for his engagement. He even forgot Serena was a few metres away and that Dawn had a boyfriend, who must be there in this party as his fiancée's sister was getting betrothed.

A loud round of applause broke their gaze. Blushing then immediately cursing herself a little, Dawn came down. Ash was still looking at the retreating figure of Dawn.

"Awesome job Dawn," Leaf praised Dawn and basically hugged her. Dawn smiled, forgetting about what happened at the stage. Leaf however gave her a soft and weak smile,"I guess I understood what happened at the stage."

..

"I guess it is time when we exchange the rings, right Delia?" Samantha asked. Delia nodded and told Gary to bring the ring. Leaf was sent over to Johanna to inform her about the upcoming ceremony.

The party was going pretty smoothly. However one question was still bugging Ash. He didn't see talk to any man fondly. He believed Lucas would be here as it was Serena's, Dawn's sister's wedding. Unable to hold his curiosity, he went to the man talking with Serena.

"Hey Daniel,"Ash wished him. Daniel gave him half a smile. Serena was happy, thinking Ash was here to talk to her.

However his next words were enough to drain all the light and spark out of her. Ash was a little uneasy but somehow managed to ask,"Uncle Daniel, where is Lucas?"

..

 **i was watching Ash's and Paul's final battle at the sinnoh league! The way Dawn was optimistic about Ash's victory made me so happy! Although I really like Paul, he is such aan awesome rival for Ash, I am psyched up to bring Paul in this story. I don't know, may be as a suitor of Serena! Kidding kidding, sorry!**

 **Anyways if you want me to pair up Serena with someone , tell me with whom. I am clueless about this! But don't tell Ash's name, I can't do that!**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **I guess the last chapter was good enough, umm, sorry for leaving you all at such a cliffhanger. XD :D**

 **If any of you're wondering what the characters do for a living are, then they are as follows:**

 **Ash- doctor, but can sing too.**

 **Dawn- an aspiring singer**

 **May- journalist**

 **Drew- gym instructor**

 **Gary- painter**

 **Leaf- dancer and a student**

 **Serena- student**

 **relations- Troy-Samantha, married, parents of Drew and Gary  
**

 **Delia, mother of Ash**

 **Daniel and johanna, married, Serena's parents**

 **Leaf , Gary's girlfriend, May Drew's wife, Dawn Serena's sister.  
**

 **Harrison, Dawn's teacher  
**

 **And the main shipping are pearlshipping, anti amourshipping, leafgreen or oldrival shipping, contestshipping (If at any point of time, you all think there is romantic tension between any two characters, not including the shipping above, tell me or understand its either care or necessary for plot development)**

 **Such a long author's note -_-**

 **Let us start the chapter without furthur delay.**

 **..**

"What are you talking about Ash?" Daniel eyed him in confusion. Serena however was too shocked to say a thing. She decided it would be best if she kept quiet. Her heart started beating rapidly and she could hardly form any words.

Ash was looking at Daniel with questioning eyes. Serena had told him that her parents knew about Dawn's relationship, so why was Daniel reacting like this? Was he uncomfortable in discussing these things with him, if so then why? Ash believed that he was an easy going person, with a broad mind, so it could not be the reason.

Ash cleared his throat and asked again,"I am talking about Lucas, Uncle."

"I don't know any person named Lucas," Daniel said, thinking deeply as if trying to recall. He turned to Serena and asked,"Do you know any Lucas Serena? Is he your friend? Was he supposed to attend this ceremony?"

Serena looked at Ash and then at Daniel. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. This time the voice was more ruffled, unclear and low, her voice sounded rather peculiar and strange. Her eyes were wide opened with shock and fear.

"What's going on?" Johanna arrived, sensing the tension in the air. She looked at Serena hoping she would explain but her daughter was rather busy in examining her shoes. She glanced at Daniel and pleaded,"What is happening over here Daniel?"

"Aunt Johanna, do you know any boy named Lucas?" Ash asked again, his voice sounding desperate and heavy.

"No son, there is no such boy whom we know."

..

"I can't wait for the engagement to commence,"Leaf said enthusiastically while playing with her hairs. Drew sat next to her where as May was gone to collect the rings. Gary sat on a seat next to Dawn, both of them conversing and chatting happily, though it was before Leaf broke the usual atmosphere.

"Dawn, one thing is bugging me,"Gary asked eyeing her curiously. Dawn bend her neck and threw her hands in defence,"If you don't tell me what's bugging you how will I help?"

Drew and Leaf stopped chatting to pay attention to their conversation. Gary asked,"You said no other family members of your's are so good at singing. It is quite unnatural as you are exceptionally talented." Leaf, though annoyed at the question was still curious. She added,"Yeah, I thought your parents were singers too."

Dawn let out a soft laugh and said,"No, I guess I am lucky." The rest of the group smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you all but I guess something is wrong over there,"Drew said pointing to where Ash and Dawn's parent were.

"Why do you think so?" Gary asked, looking at the stage. Dawn's eyes widened,"Dad is pissed about something, I am sure. Let me go and check." She got up but Leaf caught her wrist,"I will come too."

Drew and Gary got up and said together,"You all can't leave us behind!"

..

"Dad, what's going on over here?" Dawn asked as soon as she reached the stage. Gary and Drew stood close to Ash and tapped his shoulder. Ash looked at them which such an expression that they were unable to comprehend. His eyes showed a mixture of happiness, helplessness, anger, distrust and hurt.

Ash gripped Dawn's shoulders and shook them lightly. Dawn was a little shocked but looked at him with expecting eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Who is Lucas?" He asked at the verge of shouting.

"How will I know?" She said sweatdropping.

"Is he not your boyfriend? Don't lie Dawn!" Ash yelled. Dawn jerked away his hands and took a step back. She swallowed her lump in the throat and her hands curled into a fist. Daniel put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Look Ash, you can't accuse me like this. I don't have a boyfriend," she said taking a deep breath.

Ash glanced at Serena and then at Dawn. Pulling his hair, he sighed,"It was a lie then?" Serena took a quick glance at her parents then Ash's parents. All eyes were focused on her, waiting for an explanation, an answer. She saw Dawn looking at her in utter confusion, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about, as far as I remember, I never told you about my boyfriend, a person who doesn't even exist! Neither do I remember telling you about any boy named Luc.. What was his name?" Dawn asked.

Ash looked at Serena and took a step towards her. Scared and busted, she backed away.

"Why did you lie?"

"Why does it matter now? Your Mom said you want to marry and spend the rest of your life with me. Why should you care whether my sister is single or taken?" She said trying to defence herself.

Gary and Leaf were looking at each other with wide eyes. They had sensed that Ash had a soft corner for Dawn but they dismissed it. Now, they were afraid about the events that were coming. Drew found Delia and his parents making their way to where they were. Things were going to get more uglier.

"Ash my boy, look at you!" Samantha worriedly said and placed a hand on his forehead. Ash was too angry to even reply.

"That doesn't cover your lie Serena, why did you lie?" Ash asked again, this time more furiously.

"What lie Ashy?" Delia asked, thinking what the heck went wrong. Ash hugged her mother tightly and whimpered like a small kid. It was a rare case when Ash wept in presence of company.

Ash looked up from the embrace and stared in Delia's eyes.

"Mom,"he started but stopped abruptly.

"Say it son, no one is going to judge you."

"I don't love Serena," he said. The whole group felt silent. Ash broke the embrace and pointed at Dawn. "I like her."

There was an awkward silence around. Troy motioned Samantha and his sons along with their wives to stay quiet. He believed Ash needed to sort this alone. Dawn's eyes were shining with new tears of hope and happiness but under the pressure of ugly reality, she couldn't help but curse her luck.

Ash continued,"I liked her since the first day I saw her. I know I will always keep on loving her. But Serena told me Dawn was in a relationship with Lucas and were going to get married. I may be in love but that doesn't mean I will force her into something she doesn't want. I am not that selfish Mom!."

"Oh Ash my boy, why did you agree for this marriage? I know you're not selfish but that doesn't give you the right to do something that awful to Serena!" Delia asked teary eyed.

"I was not thinking straight Mom, all I wanted was to keep you happy and I noticed how cheerful you sounded. I just didn't have the courage to break your heart."

"No Ash, you can't break this marriage, you can't destroy my dreams!" Serena yelled with teary eyes.

"Sorry Serena, we can't stay in a marriage if we don't love each other. How am I going to trust you again? You lied to get me, it is neither impossible nor improbable that you won't lie in the near future."

"Can't you see what I did was to get you!"

"But your way was not correct!"

Serena didn't knew how to counter that. She looked away and her eyes landed on Dawn. She gritted her teeth and said,"You must be happy now! You ruined my life! You will marry and have a happy life with him, and I will look and cry every time I see you with him!"

"No Serena, you got me wrong,"Dawn calmly said, trying to cool her anger.

Serena gave her a dirty look as if saying,' _don't think I will ever believe a word you say.'_

 _Ge_ t lost, just go away!" Serena tried running away but Daniel held her hand. He took a deep breath and said,"I want good for both my daughters, it is their life and their choice. I will respect every decision they make, try to rectify them if they are wrong. It is Dawn's choice whether she wants to accept Ash's proposal or not and it is Serena's choice whether to sit and sulk or keep working towards her future."

Serena stopped to listen to her father. Daniel continued,"I am disappointed Serena, you should not have done that. Ash you're at fault too, you should have not believed her. You don't have the right to break something which is so sensitive. I won't allow Serena to marry you even if she wants, I don't want to see her married life as a failure." Both bowed their head in shame. "I know you will rectify your mistake Serena, I know you will."

Ash cleared his throat and slowly said,"I am sorry."

Serena, however had different plans. She turned and went away, but not before giving Dawn one last glare.

With Serena gone, Dawn turned to leave too. But Ash held her hand and gulped. She turned to face him. Before he could say anything she said,"If you need your answer, I want you to follow me."

...

 **Was I able to make it dramatic? Or was it lame? Feel free to say whatever you feel!**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

..

"If you need your answer, I want you to follow me," Dawn said, not looking at Ash while saying. Daniel placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder and sighed,"Make sure you take the right decision dear." Dawn just nodded.

Dawn turned again, moving towards the exit. Ash took a last glance at Delia who gave him a small smile, indicating to do what his heart wanted. Gary and Drew gave him a thumbs up where as Leaf mouthed,"Go for it!" May just smiled.

He saw Johanna at the verge of tears, he never wanted this to happen. He ne'er wanted to hurt the one who gave birth to the one he loved. Troy and Samantha were silent, with neutral faces. But Ash knew they trusted him and wanted him to stay happy. He left.

Once Ash was gone Johanna nearly burst out in tears. Daniel placed an assuring hand on her shoulder but she shoved him away."I won't agree for the marriage even if Dawn wants,"Johanna said sternly, shocking everyone.

"But Miss Johanna,"Troy tried to reason but Johanna cut him off,"Serena and Dawn are my daughters, I have brought them up with equal love and care. I can't ruin one's dream while trying to fulfil the other's one."

Delia wiped away her tears and apologised again,"I know what Ash did was wrong but Miss Johanna, won't you destroy Dawn's dream by not allowing her to do what she wants?" Johanna closed her eyes and with profound angst said,"Ash is your only son, how will you know? You never had to choose between your two dearest things on earth, right?"

Hearing those words, a deep sigh or rather a small whimper left Delia. Samantha quickly placed her hand on Delia's hand, sensing her weakness. Delia quietly muttered,"I know how it feels to let go of someone you gave birth to." Samantha quickly ran her hands on Delia's back, supporting her.

~o~

He found Dawn standing beside the fountain. He slowly went there and stood near her. For a minute he was quiet, silently enjoying her presence and ignoring the recent events.

When the silence became unbearable he cleared his throat, indicating his presence. Dawn didn't even stir. Sighing he placed his hand on her shoulder hoping to get some response but got none.

"Dawn," he slowly said.

"You really love me?" Dawn said, not looking at Ash. Her voice sounded broken and shaky. It was obvious that she was crying.

"Do you love me?" He slowly asked her.

"Don't turn the question on me, it is rude to ask a question without answering first," she turned to face him.

Ash was still holding her shoulder, he slowly removed it and held her hands. Bringing it closer to his heart, he placed it on his chest.

"I swear on my everything, I love you, I always will."

Dawn slowly removed her hand and turned away. She wiped away a tear which was rolling down her cheeks. She thanked God as it was night so he would not be able to see her blush due to the contact.

"Please Dawn say something."

"I love you too," she slowly managed to say. Ash wanted to hug her but stopped when she said,"but.''

''But what Dawn?" He nearly broke down again.

"I can't marry you, I really can't."

He was speechless. She said she loved him but could not marry him? His logic was defying him.

"But Dawn," he hugged her from behind, unable to control his emotions any longer. She made no physical signs of being uncomfortable or uneasy. She leaned into him, her back pressed against his chest, sending chills down both of their spine. An awkward but necessary silence enveloped them again.

"Ash, Serena is hurt. If I marry you, it will be more humiliating and insulting for her. I really love you but she is my sister and I don't want to do anything which will ruin what we have."

"Even after what she did?"

"Yes, she is a bit selfish," Ash made a face and she controlled her giggle,"Fine, a bit more selfish. But she is still my sister."

"I understand," he said trying to understand why was she being so difficult. Was she testing his limits? Wanting to see what he would do for her? If it was a test, he wanted to prove he was really worthy if her. She was worth all the trouble.

..

"What's taking them so long?" May asked a little worried. Drew placed a hand on her shoulder and flipped his hair with his other hand unknowingly. May punched him lightly on his arm and giggled,"It is nice to have my old annoying husband back." Drew narrowed his eyes and defensively said,"I will pretend I haven't heard that. And let Ash take some time. He is my brother after all, must be charming the lady!"

Leaf placed a hand on her hips and teasingly said to Gary,"You and Drew are the same, thinking yourselves to be the lady charmer type. No doubt you both are brothers!" Gary and Drew made a face where as May and Leaf high fived each other.

The light fun made the elders smile a bit. Daniel couldn't help but feel blessed and happy for Dawn. The atmosphere at Ash's house was better than he could ever provide at his home. Johanna, being sad about her daughter's loss, decided to stay with her in their car.

Troy noticed Dawn and Ash making their way to them. He signalled Samantha and others to stay quiet.

Once they were close enough, Daniel asked,"What did you decide Dawn?"

"What is there to decide? She said yes of course,"Serena said angrily, coming out if the car.

"If you would have known what type of girl Dawn really is, you would not have been able to do something that awful to her or distrust and accuse her now too,"Ash defended Dawn. Dawn couldn't help but feel warm inside. He was defending her even when she hadn't asked for it.

"Stop it Ash,"Delia warned.

"Dawn?" Johanna looked at her with soft, teary eyes,"Please, tell us your answer."

"No.."

"She is lying!" Serena almost screamed. Ash took a step towards Dawn and placed a hand on her shoulder. Serena cringed on seeing that.

"She told me she will marry me only when Serena agrees, till then, her answer is no."

Serena muttered under her breath,"Drama queen."

Delia and Samantha hugged Dawn and apologized to Daniel and Johanna. Delia bowed her head and said,"I ne'er expected this will happen. We are sorry." Daniel just smiled and Johanna gave her an okay sign.

Meanwhile Gary and Leaf bade farewell to Dawn and they left. Gary was to drop her home. Drew and May were tired too, so with goodnight wishes they left with Troy too. So, only Delia, Samantha and Ash were left to go home.

"I will see you soon,"Ash optimistically said.

"Ash, as far as I know, she will never agree for this," Dawn's voice fell. He placed a finger on her chin and lifted her face up, staring at each other's eye.

"I don't think something that awful will happen, I believe somehow and someway I will find my way back to you."

Dawn smiled a little and opened her mouth to say something. For a moment Ash thought she was going to kiss him. She softly said,"Have a good night Ash, goodbye."

She turned to leave but Ash stopped her in her tracks. He smiled and informed,"I hate goodbyes, I think they are a sign of never meeting again."

...

 **May be one or two more chapters before they get married! Depends on how things turn out. Serena will change once her partner will arrive(I am still deciding who),But not before doing some major blunder!**

 **(*Spoiler alert*)**

 **Don't worry the story won't end so soon, don't forget, Dawn is a singer and has to leave a mark in the society! Its a journey of her personal and professional life! And, guess what! I found a way to include Paul! I love him so much, I had to add him. (I love Paul but Gary is awesome too. But wait, Drew is so sexy and Ash is so cute. XD I can't decide)**

 **I was watching Frozen (for the first time) and let me tell you, IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! I can definitely watch it over and over again!**

 **And *sigh* I guess life is sucking all enthusiasm from it, you know why? Because of EXAMS! Seriously, who made this to destroy a student's life?! They should be hanged till death.**

 **I will try to update sooooon, stay tuned...**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **This chapter will have many important things. You guys must be thinking why Serena behaves in such a harsh way. Well, there is going to be a hint in the next two chapters! Stay focused!**

 **And one more thing! I am going to upload an oldrivalshipping story soon, or may be I have uploaded it, am not sure. It will have approx 10 chapters and I will do my best to keep the characters in character! Please feel free to check it out! It will be named,"Just Friends." I am sure you all once had a best friend who belonged to the opposite gender!**

 **Let's start with the fic!**

 **...**

"Chill Ash, she will be yours," Drew teased him.

Ash was currently in his room, with Gary and Drew. May and Leaf were busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Leaf was officially Gary's girlfriend and used to spend most of her time at the Ketchum's household. She was nine when her mother had passed away and her father used to abuse and beat her up but due to constant rebellions, abandoned her. Since then, Delia took Leaf as her own daughter. Being Leaf's mother's best friend, Delia was too attracted to the little girl to leave her alone to fate. She was like a sister which Ash never had.

"Yeah! Daniel will of course try to make his wife understand," Gary added while smirking,"Afterall not all girls get the chance of becoming Mrs. Ketchum. Till now only your Mom, my Mom and May-May made it."

Ash was now annoyed. They were embarrassing him beyond limits! He slowly got up and faced both of them. Then, with an annoyed and frustrated look he said,"Cut it out! Please!"

"Poor Ashy-boy is annoyed?" Gary asked in mock seriousness. Drew just smirked at his brother's dilemma.

"It is not right, you both pair up and tease me. If Paul would have been here then," Ash stopped abruptly. Drew and Gary stopped laughing too and a dead seriousness fell over them. Ash looked away and slowly said,"I really miss him."

Drew and Gary exchanged looks and went to where Ash was. They placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him in a hug. Drew spoke,"It is the last time I am hugging both of you! It ruins my hair!"

Gary just facepalmed and Ash let out a weird chuckle. Drew groaned and muttered,"Stupid boys" under his breath.

"And I thought only Leaf stresses over her hair!"

"I am not that pesky Gary!" Leaf warned as she entered the room. She handed Ash and Drew a glass of lemonade and then drank from the remaining one.

"My share?" Gary asked, shocked and open mouthed. His girlfriend was quite a pain for him sometimes but that's what he liked about her. A person who treated him as what he really was, a human, not any supernatural angel.

"Think twice before you mock me Gare-bear."

"I will check your presence before telling the truth Leaf Green," he half joked, causing the boys to laugh while Leaf just glared at him.

..

"Dawn dear, sing the first song which comes to your heart when you close your eyes," Harrison said.

Dawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For a moment she could feel Ash's finger and presence on her waist, where he had wrapped his arms on that night. A smile crossed her lips and she sang, following Harrison's order.

 _You give me that kind of something_

 _Want it all the time, need it everyday_

 _On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

 _Never get enough, I can't stay away_

 _If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

 _You can get whatever you need from me_

 _Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

 _And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

 _So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

 _I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

 _And I don't care who sees it, baby_

 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel_

 _when you're next to me_

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love the way_

 _Baby, I love the way you make me feel_

 _Ooh, I love the way_

 _The way you love me_

"You are definitely getting better with every passing day my dear, sing on!" Harrison encouraged her. She gave him a small smile but he knew it was generous.

 _Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_

 _When you put your lips on mine_

 _And, honey, it ain't a question_

 _'Cause, boy, I know just what you like_

 _So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

 _Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

 _Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

 _And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

 _So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

 _I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

 _And I don't care who sees it, babe_

 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel_

 _When you're next to me_

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love the way_

 _Baby, I love the way you make me feel_

 _Ooh, I love the way_

 _The way I love you_

Dawn finished with a big smile, she almost smiled thinking about Ash. Harrison noticed it. He could not help but comment,"He really influences the way you perform. Your song sounds happier and more lively. The change is welcoming but not so good dear. You should not become so dependent on someone."

Dawn however just smiled sheepishly. She promised,"I will keep that in mind Sir."

Harrison ran his hand through her hair and smiled,"Dear, don't call me Sir, you're like my own daughter. I makes me feel so awkward."

"So Dawn, Serena said yes?" He asked while getting up and keeping the music diary in its proper place. Dawn got up too and went near him.

"Not yet," she replied half heartily.

He placed an assuring hand on her shoulder and asked,"Are you sure you love him?" Dawn stared blankly at Harrison. She smiled and nodded to erase all his doubts. "Yes."

"And are you sure he won't break you as he did to your sister?"

"He did that to forget about me. He is a good man, I know that. He never wanted to hurt his mother or Serena. I am sure he would have still stayed in the relationship if Serena would not have lied."

"But Dawn dear, tell me one thing. Why did you leave such an important decision of your life on her? Even after what she did?"

"She is my sister Uncle, and I know she loves me. I don't want to risk whatever we have. If I would have said yes, then I would have to live with a life full of regret. But now, it is not the case. I am sure I will get Ash if our love is true."

"I hope you are right! Always remember, I will be by your side whenever you need me. Promise me, you won't forget it?''

Dawn smiled and nodded her head. As she turned to leave she saw a purple haired man entering the room. He had purple coloured stony eyes but beneath the dull and stern expression lay a soft heart. She could almost feel it.

Believing they needed some privacy, she left.

..

"No I don't want to listen to anything!" exclaimed an angry Johanna.

"But, listen to me first," Daniel said, trying to soothe her. Johanna looked away and went to the other corner of the room. Daniel sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why should we hurt Serena like this?" Johanna tried to reason. Daniel was unable to answer that. Sensing her gravity, she added,"She is our real kid, we can't see her get hurt like this!"

Daniel was now furious. He got up and covered the distance between them in long strides. He angrily said,"Take your words back Johanna, I don't want to hear this again."

Before Johanna could reply, a low tapping sound was heard. They turned and found the honey-blonde girl standing at the door.

Serena slowly got in. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess but she couldn't care less. Her heart was in a messier condition.

"Mom?" She slowly asked as if begging for a chocolate like a five years old.

Johanna quickly went near her and with a overwhelmed tone asked,"Say my dear."

"Agree for the marriage."

Daniel stared at his child in shock. Never in his wildest dream had he thought that Serena would be the one who would agree and then make Johanna understand. He was proud and happy.

Johanna however had other plans. She stared at Serena as if she had grown a new head. She shook her head and taking a quick breath said,"Don't be foolish dear, it will only pain you."

Serena shook her head dismissively. She supportingly said,"I can't fix what I did wrong Mom. It is the only way by which I can repent."

Johanna was about to say something when Serena said,"I can't help but feel guilty for whatever I did. Please Mom, this marriage will really make me happy."

Johanna stayed quiet, defeated. Serena understood it was a yes. She turned to leave when Daniel said,"Serena, I knew it my girl. I believed that you don't hate and still love and care for Dawn, in spite of her past and would whole heartedly want her to have a wonderful future."

Serena nodded and left. Once she was out of hearing range, she smirked and her lips went up in a mischievous grin. She said,"She was the reason why my match was broken. She will repay by getting the same."

...

 **In the next chapter, Ash and Dawn are going to meet again. And can someone make out what Dawn's little secret is? Virtual pies and lots of love to those who can!**

 **See you all later!**

 **~darkestlightofhope**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

 **I DON'T HATE AMOURSHIPPING! I have no intention to insult or mock Serena, she is an awesome character and after Dawn and May, she is the one whom I totally love! I don't ship Ash and Serena as I adore pearlshipping but that doesn't mean I hate every poke girl Ash is shipped with!**

 **And,** **I have some amourshipper friends too. Please understand I have my own limitations and patience, I don't want to fight about which shipping is greater. It is fanfiction afterall, by the fans for the fans.**

 **Lets start!**

 **...**

As Dawn came out of the house, she found a black BMW waiting for her. Shocked, she tried to ignore the thought.

' _Geez, it can't be waiting for me_!' She scolded herself for her naiveness.

She had hardly taken a step towards the taxi standing at the other end of the road when a slow but clear chuckle got her attention. She turned around and found Ash leaning against the frame of the car, amused.

She narrowed her eyes and he came to where she was standing. She could barely contain her happiness and excitement.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Came to meet you!" He stated as it was the obvious reason. She smiled and nodded her head as if trying to ignore his sweet talkings.

"Liar," she giggled.

He sheepishly smiled and scratched his head. He chuckled and sheepishly said,"Daniel uncle called me up. Said he wanted to talk with my family."

"Then you should be at my house I suppose."

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He faked a hurt expression.

"No," she seriously said, then burst out laughing. He laughed too.

"Come, let us go."

Ash opened the door for her and then entered the car. He saw she had not buckled her seat belt.

"Psst, no need to be so adventurous my young Lady, let me help you." He bend over and grabbed one end of the belt. Pulling it over he stretched it then buckled it in its place. Due to the close proximity, Dawn couldn't help but blush. She could feel her cheeks heating up and her body tensing, her breath becoming short.

Ash, as if sensing her thoughts smiled and returned to his own seat. Buckling his own belt, he placed a hand on her hand.

..

Delia and Samantha were busy looking at each other faces while Serena was busy serving them a cup of tea. She handed Gary a cup of tea and smiled. He smiled a little awkwardly but took it. Troy was busy listening to something which Daniel was saying.

"You all must be thinking why we called you in such a short notice?" Johanna said.

Delia nodded and Troy let out a small 'hmmp' of understanding. Samantha and Gary looked at each other and then at Serena.

'I wish Drew or May had been here for support,' Gary couldn't help but think.

Daniel smiled and stopped Johanna before she said anything else.

"Let us wait for Dawn and Ash to arrive."

...

"This is not the way to my home Ash," Dawn complained,"You could have asked for directions you know."

Ash smiled widely and spoke in such a calm voice as if speaking to a impatient kid."You'll see my young Lady.''

"Well I am waiting to see my Lord!"

The car came to a halt and he motioned her to come out.

They had stopped by a river side. The sun was about to set, thus the whole sky was filled with vibrant red hue with orange streaks. The milky clouds appeared orange due to light from the setting sun. The river water was making a gushing sound and shining like diamonds. Dawn could see the left sunlight piercing through the canopy of trees. Her eyes sparkled like the river.

"This is so beautiful,"She exclaimed. He smiled and pulled her towards the river bank. He sat down and dipped his feet in water after discarding his shoes. Dawn followed suit.

They didn't speak for a while but didn't feel awkward due to the silence. Ash pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulders. Ash wrapped his hands around her shoulder.

"I fell in love with your voice Dawn,"he confessed. "I always had a soft corner for music and you just made your space over there. I always wanted to be a singer but my passion for medical was greater. With you, I have learned I can do both. I don't want to be a professional or well known singer, I just wanna be someone with whom you can sing two lines freely."

Dawn smiled and kissed his cheek. ''Ash, I will accomplish what you wanted. I don't sing for gaining fame, I sing as it soothes my heart. I was never a bright student, I was always teased for being so dumb when my sister was a star student. That time, my soul found peace in music, in rhythm."

"Promise me, you will never give up on your dream. You will reach the pinnacle of being the best?"

"I promise."

They stared at each others eyes and smiled. Ash slowly found himself leaning in but Dawn stopped him, blushing. She got up and made her way to the car. _'Darn it_ ," Ash mentally cursed himself.

..

"They should have arrived by now!" Daniel said while looking at the clock. Serena's eyes widened and she spoke in one go,"Ash was going to pick up Dawn?"

Gary gave her a weird look. Daniel and Troy looked at the girl with dumbfound expression. Delia closed her eyes, as if trying to ignore it. A week had passed since Ash came to know that she had lied but Delia couldn't help but feel angry at her for playing with the emotions of her son.

"Yes, when your Dad called Ash, he said he will be a little late. Then somehow he learned Dawn was not at home and offered to pick Dawn from Harrison's house,"Johanna informed her. She nodded her head in understanding, her eyes closed and her fists closed so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"Well, you see there is something important which you all need to know,"Daniel spoke again. Johanna cut him short,"Let them arrive."

..

"Lets go home Ash, my parents must be worried sick!" She pointed at her wrist watch.

Ash smiled mischievously and shook his head. Confused, Dawn tilted her head and raised her eye brows,"What?"

"Sing me a song first."

"Right here?"

"Right now!"

''One one condition!"

"Say it."

"You have to sing with me."

Ash looked at her blankly for a minute, then accepted. "Sure.''

Dawn slowly made her way to where Ash was and took his right hand in her hand then placed it on her waist. Then placing her left hand on his shoulders, she took a deep breath.

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

 _Pull me close and take one step_

 _Keep your eyes locked on mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

Ash pulled her closer and they started swaying in perfect harmony, eyes locked all the while.

Won't you promise me?

 _(Now won't you promise me?)_

 _(That you'll never forget)_

We'll keep dancing

 _(To keep dancing)_

 **Wherever we go next**

Ash loosened his grip only to pull her closer again, her head got buried in his chest and she wrapped her arms around him.

 **It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding**

 **Someone like you**

 **It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**

 **The way we do**

 **And with every step together**

 **We just keep on getting better**

 _So can I have this dance?_

(Can I have this dance?)

 **Can I have this dance?**

Ash this let her go completely and spread his right hand in front of her. He bend down on his knees and waited for her response. She gladly accepted his hand and he got up, picking her up in his arms. She giggled a little bit.

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart

 _(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

 **'Cause my heart is wherever you are**

 **It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding**

 **Someone like you**

 **It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**

 **The way we do**

 **And with every step together**

 **We just keep on getting better**

 _So can I have this dance?_

(Can I have this dance?)

 **Can I have this dance?**

Dawn grabbed his shoulders and smiled, he did the same. Then taking a deep breath she wrapped her arms around his neck and sang.

 _Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

 **'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

 **Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for**

 **You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!**

 **It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding**

 **Someone like you**

 **It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**

 **The way we do**

 **And with every step together**

 **We just keep on getting better**

 **So can I have this dance?**

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

 **Can I have this dance?**

 **Can I have this dance?**

 **Can I have this dance?**

With her in close distance, Ash was finding it very difficult to stop himself from kissing her. This time, he firmly held her waist and pulled her close, not allowing her to escape. She tensed up a little.

"Are you scared?" He slowly asked. She nodded.

He let out a small chuckle and sheepishly replied,"Me too. I have never kissed or held any girl so close before."

She eyed him in disbelief. He added,"Teach me if I do it wrong okay?" She giggled,"I don't **have** any personal experience either!"

"Then let us teach each other?" He grinned and leaned in close, locking her lips with his. Her lips were a relief to his aching soul. His mind was filled with ecstasy and such happiness he couldn't explain.

After what it seemed like eternity, they broke apart, breathing a little heavily. The sun had long been set and only a few streaks of remaining light was around them.

He pulled her close and hugged her tight. The hug was unexpected but conveyed all passion, care, love and faith they had in each other. She hid her face in the crook of her neck and inhaled his body smell, a smell which she could never get tired of. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her perfume. He even smiled when her soft hair brushed against her face. She really took good care of her hair.

"Lets go home," she said, not being able to say anything else. Breaking the hug, he nodded.

...

As soon as Ash and Dawn reached home, Gary took Ash in a bro-hug and Dawn was hugged by Serena, a gesture which took both of them by surprise. Before Dawn could ask or say anything, Daniel patted her hrafhead and smiled,"Go pick a date, Serena and Johanna agreed for the marriage and Ash's family has accepted this relationship too."

 **...**

 **Yippie! Their first kiss! Well, by my songs choice, you must have noticed, I love High School Musical. So sad there were only three movies!**

 **And my reviewer's, I love you so much! You all are so awesome! Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **..**

The entire house of the Berlitz was beautifully decorated. Colourful and scented flowers adored the main hall and in places, colourful bulbs were attached. The main door was covered in white flowers with red roses sticking in perfect places.

Dawn's room was populated at the moment. In the middle of the room was Johanna, wearing a floor length yellow dress with full sleeves. Her hair was in a tight bun and she had matching shoes on. Beside her was Serena, wearing a pink dress which ended just below her knees. Her hair was let free and she had a pink pearl hairband on her blonde hair. She was wearing light pink elbow length gloves too.

In front of the dressing table was a chair, on which Dawn was sitting. Her best friend, Lyra was busy applying make up on her face and Leona, her childhood friend was busy perfecting the white dress she was wearing.

"No more makeup please,"Dawn pleaded. Lyra and Leona ignored her and continued. Johanna smiled,"It is just for one day Dawn. You will make it."

"Make up makes me sick, my skin itches." Dawn complained. Lyra told her to keep quiet. Once Lyra was done, Leona applied a little kohl on her eyes and little bluish eye shadow to bring out the natural glow of her eyes.

"Make it fast girls, we will be late," Serena impatiently said. Dawn smiled warmly.

...

"They are late Gary!" Ash said adjusting his bowtie. Drew removed Ash's hand from the collar of his shirt.

"Daniel told me they are on their way," Drew said readjusting the tie.

Soon a car came to halt and Johanna and Daniel came out. They were closely followed by Serena, Leona and Lyra who helped Dawn come out from the car safely without destroying the dress. The moment Ash saw Dawn getting of the car, his heart beat sped up and his eyes widened. He had never witnessed such a beautiful sight before or may be he had, but never paid any attention.

Dawn took a quick glance at Ash, who was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with black coat and black jeans. His red bowtie was a little out of place and his hair was still messy but a little tamed as compared to their previous encounters. She blushed understanding she had been staring for too long.

Gary and Drew were standing beside Ash, smirking at their brother's expression who was a little embarrassed as Dawn was looking at him continuously. For a moment he thought he had dressed up wrongly or wore his coat inside out. Daniel was holding Dawn's left hand where as Johanna her right, and were making their way to the aisle. From the corner of her eyes, Dawn saw Harrison smiling warmly at her. She couldn't help but feel blessed.

She had hardly put a foot on the stage when Serena interrupted them.

"Wait, I have something to tell you all," she said and quickly stood behind Dawn. Dawn turned around, asking,"what is it?"

"I know it is not the perfect time to tell you all but it is now or never," She said in a exaggerating tone. Ash looked at her dryly,"say it."

Daniel and Johanna understood what she was going to say. Daniel stopped her,"You planned all this from the beginning right?"

Serena shook her head,"I don't think it will be nice to deceive them father." Daniel clenched his fists,"I sometimes wonder if you're my own blood." Johanna placed a hand on his shoulder and pleaded Serena to stop. However it was too late.

"Say it," Delia commanded, not wanting to delay the marriage any longer.

Serena pointed at Dawn and said,"She is not my sister."

Daniel let out a long sigh and Johanna looked away from the looks people were giving them. Gary spoke first,"What do you mean?"

May raised her eyebrows and enquired,"What are you speaking about?"

Serena shrugged, avoiding all the looks her parents were giving her and spoke,"My parents have just one kid and that's me, she," she pointed at Dawn," she is an orphan. My Dad found her lying on the roadside and being a kind hearted man, brought her home."

Dawn was at the verge of crying and she took a step back, shaking wildly. Daniel caught her arm to prevent her from collapsing. She said in a broken voice,"She is lying, isn't she? You are my father and she, Johanna Berlitz is my mother. Dad, tell me she is lying!"

Daniel looked away, not being able to face Dawn.

"Why did you keep such a thing hidden from us Mr Berlitz?" Troy asked, a little angry. Johanna pleadingly said,"Trust us, we didn't want to, we were going to tell.." Serena interrupted her,"Dawn doesn't have an identity, she doesn't know who her father is, what is her background or what her caste, religion, or anything is. Seeing the fact that Ash was ready to marry her must have made my father have seconds thoughts. I believe he never wanted to cheat anyone, he just wished a happy life for Dawn."

Dawn, on hearing all these was shaking wildly. Her grip on her father tightened and she broke into sobs. Lyra and Leona looked at each other, trying to comprehend what was going on. Daniel petted her back and softly whispered in Dawn's ears, making sure everyone heard too,"I may not be your biological father, but I have brought you up with the same love and care I would have given my own daughter. Blood relations are not important dear, the relation and connection which we have in our heart matters. And I am sure no one could ever deny the fact that I took care of you as my own daughter." Dawn broke into tears again, this time, tears of hope and love. Johanna hugged her too.

Johanna embraced Dawn and kissed her forehead,"Who says I am not your mother? Who says you're not my daughter? Don't listen to them, society will speak, they will judge you. Dear, for your real parents you may be just a result of lust but for us, you're our life. Nothing is more important than the present. And now the truth is you're my own daughter. We are bound by love, not by blood."

Daniel let go of Dawn's arm and took a step towards Serena. Serena, a little scared, took a step back,"Your mother and I never differentiated between you two. But now, I am sure blood relations don't even matter. I am sure Dawn has performed her duties as a daughter much better than you did."

"But you can't deny that I am your real daughter, she is just a stranger at our mercy," she scoffed.

"You're my daughter by blood, not by actions. I will still take care of you as it is my duty but I know I can never trust you the way I did before."

Troy and Samantha were looking at each other and then at Delia. Delia nodded and said,"It is Ash's decision. He is going to spend his entire life with her after all."

May slowly came to Ash's side and pulled his arm,"What do you want to do?" Ash freed his arm and slowly said,"Uncle?"

Daniel looked up on being addressed.

"Is this the same thing you wanted to tell me about Dawn yesterday?" He politely asked. Daniel nodded.

"Will you accept her still? A girl with no background or identity?" Serena asked.

"I have loved her, not her background. I am going to spend my life with her, not her identity. I didn't wanted to listen something which has no connection with our future, so I told Daniel to not to tell about that. No one was deceiving me," Ash replied," I was quiet till now because I wanted Dawn to adjust to the news. She is worthy of every man in this world and I will be honoured if she becomes my wife. I will leave the decision on her, whether she wants to get married or take some time to reconsider her opinion. Whatever her answer may be, I will respect it as I have loved her and I know, love will find a way."

Harrison, who was close had heard all this. He slowly smiled and left, muttering he had some research to do.

Dawn faced Ash and wiped away her tears,"You want to marry me, still?"

"I don't see why not."

"Even after knowing my history?"

"It is not something that you have done. What's the use of punishing you for that?"

"What if people say or speak something about this later? Won't you regret?"

"We regret only about the wrong choices we have made in the past. Marrying you is not a wrong choice, it is the best option."

Ash smiled and extended a hand on her direction,"I love you Dawn, and I want you to be by my side, forever, till the day I die. Will you marry me?"

Dawn smiled and let out a small laugh,"Yes I will."

Serena, who was watching all these commotion with dumbfound expression, left, feeling humiliated and defeated once again.

..

"Why does the plan always back fires on me?" Serena cursed her as she banged her fists on the park bench.

"You will either break your bones or peel of the paint," a cold, monotonous voice called from behind her. Startled, she quickly stood up and turned around to see a purple haired man looking in the opposite direction but no doubt talking to her.

"I never asked for your opinion," She said, trying to reciprocate all the coldness he had had in his voice.

The man shrugged and got up,"Ashy-boy and Dawn look good together."

Serena raised her eyebrows and enquired,"Who the hell are you?"

''The name is Paul, Paul Ketchum."

..

"Daniel?" Harrison said, getting the attention of the former. Once he looked in his direction, Harrison beckoned him to follow him.

Once arriving in a private room, Harrison quickly closed the door behind them.

"What's the matter, you seem troubled,"Daniel asked, a little worried.

"It is about Dawn."

"I don't get it."

"Where did you find her?" Harrison asked, as politely and slowly as possible. Daniel looked at him for a while and answered,"She was probably a year old. She was in arms of a mad man and I had to call the cops to save her from the lunatic."

"Did you find her somewhere near LaRousse?" Harrison asked impatiently. Daniel nodded and asked how he knew that.

"I always believed Dawn had something which attracted me towards her the most. I believed it was due to her voice but now it is clear," Harrison took a deep breath.

"I am still clueless Harrison."

"Dawn has the same eyes and hair colour as my daughter whom I had lost many years ago. I guess, she is my kid after all,"

Daniel was unable to say anything. Harrison continued,"don't tell her any of these. I don't want her life to turn more chaotic than it is now."

"I understand."

..

"You mean you're Ash's brother?" Serena asked bewildered. Paul nodded.

"Then why did you leave?" She asked and Paul gave her a glare,"None of your business."

"Fine, am not interested either," she puffed her cheeks and took a seat beside him. Paul got up, ready to walk away.

"How do you know about me and all the stuffs that happened?" She asked rather confused. He shrugged as if her question was useless and meaningless,"I don't stay with them doesn't mean I have no idea of what is going on their life."

"You spy on them," she got up too. Paul glared and scowled a little. She quickly changed the subject,"Why did you leave the family?" Paul scoffed once again and started walking away.

"Wait, you can't leave me on a cliffhanger!" She said and ran to walk beside him.

"Why are you interested? Because I am Ash's brother?",

"Shut up and tell me," she yelled and Paul started walking faster. She almost broke in a run to keep pace with him,"Please?"

"Mom was not happy as I was in a live in relationship," he said not even looking at her. Serena stopped walking and with a confused face asked,"But she accepted Dawn. I don't think she has a problem with love marriages."

Paul stopped to take a look at the girl. He smiled a little, a thing which he rarely does,"She is not against love marriages and neither is she so cold hearted. She can't even kill a fly if she wants." Serena was at a loss of words, wasn't he contradicting himself,"Then what's the matter?"

"My girlfriend has a husband."

...

 **So, was I able to keep Paul in character? He is such a difficult character to begin with, God knows what's going on in his head. And virtual cake and cookies for the guest reviewer who had figured out Dawn's secret! And since now, the secret is out, the only question is when will Dawn realize that Harrison is her father?**

 **Keep reviewing and supporting me.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Serena was still thinking about her encounter with Paul. She needed some more answers but he left without any furthur clarifications.

"His girlfriend has a husband and it is not Paul?" She asked herself. She made her way to the window and peeked outside. The moonlight was calm and comforting.

"That boy is sure mysterious. So unlike Ash," she spoke to herself. Ever since she had met Paul, she hardly thought about Ash and his betrayal. Now a new problem was bugging her,'why did Paul want and decided to talk to her if he knew the truth?'

Her thoughts went back to Dawn and Ash. 'I should not have done that. I not only lost a sister but also my parents trust.' She picked up a picture, in which Dawn and she had dressed up alike, both were wearing a blue frock with Pearl necklaces.

 _'She is so like me, cheerful, lovely and bubbly. But so different from me too. She is so good at singing and I, at studies. She never puts her own need above others and I on the other hand, was so keen on taking revenge that I hardly cared for her feelings.'_

 _'She might never forgive me but I will take her forgiveness, no matter how hard I have to try. She was the one who made up the lies when I returned home late, she made me coffee when I studied late till night, she was even ready to let go of the man she loved for me. I was so wrong.'_

 _'But what about Ash? Will he ever forgive me?'_

...

"So?" Ash asked as he watched Dawn trying to keep her hair in place. He smiled at her failed attempts.

"Stupid hair, it won't just obey me!" She frowned. Ash laughed and took the brush from her hand and slowly started to run it through her hair.

"Be a little patient my Lady, otherwise you will make it worse," he said untangling some hair strands.

 **"** I can't feel a thing you're doing on my hair,"she complimented. Ash smirked and replied,"Hands and art of a doctor you see." She tried to pinch his hand but ended up poking his torso. He laughed at her failed attempts.

"You remember your promise right?" Ash asked. She nodded,"Yeah, though I sing because I worship this gift, I had never thought I will sing to the public. But sometimes I guess you have to sing to preach." He kissed her temple.

"Are you done with your PDA?" Leaf asked and entered the room. Ash quickly separated from Dawn and coughed loudly. Dawn went to where Leaf was and welcomed her inside.

"Can we come in too?" May asked, Drew and Gary standing near her.

"Of course,"Dawn cheerfully said. Drew added,"We didn't disturb anything right?" Gary and May laughed seeing Ash and Dawn blush.

"Well, since you're new here, we thought to make you more comfortable," Leaf said. She picked up a comb and smiled,"Let me complete what Ash had started, your hair needs a little work."

"Ash has done only one thing from the bottom of his heart,"Gary said while Leaf was busy putting Dawn's hair in a neat bun.

"Can I know what is it?" Dawn smiled and asked.

"His doctorate studies, other than that, he has wasted his college life," Drew added and Gary smiled. May just laughed.

"Stop embarrassing me," Ash yelled but no one paid any attention to what he was telling.

It has been two days since they were married and Dawn loved the way everyone was treating her. It was like she had left her own home and come into another. There was no awkwardness or shyness. Gary and Drew treated her like her own sister and May and Leaf as their best friends. Her Dad was right, relations are based in love not blood connections.

"Thats good actually, it means all his attention was at medicine. At least his patients won't regret being treated under him,"Dawn backed Ash up.

"Just two days and you're already taking his side ha?" May teased her. Dawn blushed and dismissed it,"It is nothing like that."

"Hey, don't embarrass my bro like that, ya, he is a novice at love and relationship, and sleeps till midday, has a humongous appetite, sings in the bathroom but other than that, he is quite okay!" Leaf giggled. Ash glared at her. May added,"You forgot he is an eavesdropper!"

"Well Dawn, how about telling something about your childhood," Ash quickly asked, trying to change the topic. May and Leaf burst out laughing and Dawn giggled. Ash gave her a defeated look,"Come on, not you too. Two psychos are bad enough."

Gary signalled the group to keep quiet. He and Drew looked at each other and asked Dawn,"What did you see in Ashy-boy?"

"Gary! Not the nickname!"

"I think its cute," Dawn smiled, laughing a little.

"Well, we just know you met at the Sinnoh region, other than that, we know nothing,"May said while scratching her chin. "And done!" Leaf declared and put the comb back in its place. She came back and sat beside Dawn.

"She was singing when I first saw her,"Ash smiled at the memory. She nodded and smiled too.

"Which song?" Drew asked.

"Thousand miles,"Dawn answered, blushing a little. Gary however said,"Well, nice song ha?" Ash nodded.

"Well, narrate everything,"Leaf eagerly said while clasping her hands together like a kid waiting to hear a story.

"I was singing and then some bad boys teased me," Dawn smiled sadly,"Ash saved me from them."

"She saved me actually, she has a great presence of mind. If she would not have acted immediately, the jerks would have kicked my butt," Ash admitted. Drew burst out laughing and Gary smirked again,"You both are dependent on each other, aren't you?"

Leaf pulled Gary's ear and hissed,"You can't even find your clothes without my help. It doesn't suit you to tease them." Gary scratched his head awkwardly and admitted,"Okay Leafy. I will be quiet." Ash relaxed as the attention shifted from him.

"How about singing us a song now?" May suggested. Dawn asked,"Now?" Everyone nodded.

"Isn't it late?" Dawn asked a little unsure. Ash placed a hand on her shoulder and said,"There is no time for love or music."

Dawn smiled and held his hand.

 _I don't want to make a scene_

 _I don't want to let you down_

 _Try to do my own thing_

 _And I'm starting to figure it out_

 _That it's allright_

 _Keep it together,_

 _wherever we go_

 _And it's alright,_

 _Oh, well, whatever_

 _Everybody needs to know_

Dawn let go of Ash's hand and then swirled, and pulled May and Leaf with her. As a result, the girls were standing and smiling and the boys were looking at them with wide eyes.

 _You might be crazy_

 _Have I told you lately_

 _that I love you?_

 _You're the only reason_

 _That I'm not afraid to fly_

 _And it's crazy_

 _That someone could change me_

 _Now, no matter what it is_

 _I have to do_

 _I'm not afraid to try_

 _And you need to know that_

 _you're the reason why_

Ash stood up and pulled Dawn towards him. She hugged him and sang.

 _I don't even care when they say_

 _You're a little bit off_

 _Look 'em in the eye, I'd ssay_

 _"I can never get enough."_

 _'Cause it's alright_

 _Keep it together wherever we go_

 _And it's alright,_

 _Oh well, whatever everybody needs to know_

Dawn, pointed at Ash and then at her heart. She was smiling continuously and so was Ash. Drew pulled May, as a result she was sitting in his lap and he wrapped his hands around her. Gary kissed Leaf's temple and the latter just smiled and pressed her back against his front, relaxing into his touch.

 _If it was raining_

 _You would yell at the sun_

 _Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

 _You say it's just another day in the shade_

 _But look at what a mess we made_

Dawn stopped to give a dramatic ending. She spread her hands, as if trying to absorb sunlight.

 _You might be crazy_

 _Have I told you lately_

 _that I love you?_

 _You're the only reason that_

 _I'm not afraid to fly_

 _And it's crazy_

 _that someone could change me_

 _Now,no matter what it is_

 _I have to do_

 _I'm not afraid to try_

 _And you need to know that_

 _You're the reason why_

The whole room erupted into cheers and she smiled widely. Singing had never been so much fun before.

"If you kids don't go to sleep now, I will make sure you don't get breakfast tomorrow!" Troy shouted from downstairs. Ash took a look at the clock and sweatdropped. ''It is past midnight!"

Dawn yawned and so did May. Leaf had already fallen asleep in Gary's arms.

Gary smiled and kissed her forehead,"I guess I have to carry her to her room." He left with Leaf. Drew and May wished the newly weds goodnight and went to their room.

Dawn closed the door and smiled. "Am heading to the bathroom," she said and turned but Ash caught her wrist.

"What?"

"My gift?"

"What gift?"

"You sang a song for them, now you must dedicate a song to me," he smiled innocently.

"Neighbours are going to complain." She said.

"They can't hear us, it is a sound proof room," Ash smirked.

Dawn turned around and blushed,"It is already too late. You must sleep now, otherwise you will be late for tomorrow."

Ash closed the difference between them and kissed her lips. Dawn snaked her hands around his neck and he lifted her chin using his index finger. Then he cupped her face and using his other hand, explored her back. Involuntarily, Dawn moaned loudly. Ash smiled and broke the kiss.

The sweet tingling feeling was still lingering in her lips. But being too shy, she turned and without changing her current clothes, lay on the bed, blushing madly. Ash lay beside her, and hugged her from behind. She blushed more.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked. She turned to face him and said,"no." She hugged him back and buried her face in his chest.

Ash smiled,"Feels a little weird right?"

She asked why.

"I never shared my bed before, not even with Paul or Gary when we were young. Drew is just like me, he hates sharing bed."

"Am I challenging your territory?"

"It will feel weird if I don't wake up next to you from now on," he kissed her forehead. Dawn closed her eyes and hugged him. After a second, she opened one eye to see Ash still staring at her face. She quickly placed a kiss on his cheeks and closed her eyes.

Ash was happy as well as excited. It was the first time she had shown any physical affection towards him. On an impulse, he pulled her tighter if it was even possible.

...

In a dark, empty room, lay a bed with some dirty mattress. In one corner of the room was an iron stand, made for keeping cloths and the room had just one small window. The moonlight peeking from it was the only source of light in the room.

A man was sleeping in his bed peacefully. However, his facial expression just spoke the opposite, it was a face showing pain and hurt.

He clutched his bedsheets tightly and was breathing heavily. He was having a nightmare.

 _A red haired girl, with her hair in one sided ponytail was walking hand in hand with a black haired guy. Their hands were intertwined._

 _The girl lay a kiss on the man's cheek and said,"just one more month and I will make him sign the power of attorney. After that he will be a past case."_

 _Unknown to them, a man had heard them. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction, muttering how stupid he felt._

 _He loved the girl dearly. Even in his sleep, he could hear her laughter and giggles. He could hear her calling his name sweetly,"Paul? Paul! I love you so much." Suddenly all the scenes faded away and Paul found himself in middle of a park, looking at the surrounding. He turned around but still found no one._

 _"Look in your heart, it always have an answer," a sweet blonde appeared out of no where behind him. He looked at her then turned away. He was not going to be fooled again._

The man, Paul woke up with a start. He had had the same dream again, but why did he see a sweet blonde smiling at him? This had never happened to him before. What confused him even more was the tight feeling in his stomach after having the dream.

"I can't feel for her, she tried to play with my brother's feelings!" He pulled his hair in despair. "But she did that as she loved him. Is she really bad? People change, won't she change if given a chance?"

..

Serena smiled sadly and put the picture down. She closed the window and returned to her bed.

While staring at the ceiling, a few tears escaped her eyes.

 _'I am really happy for Dawn. May be there is someone waiting for me too. There must be a reason behind every action and happening. I wish Dawn forgives me, Dad and Mom are hurt because of my behavior too. I have to make up quick.'_

 _..._

 **So, the final pairing has been decided. It is pretty obvious I guess, it is Serena X Paul. I am not sure if this shipping has any name or not. Actually I wanted to add Clemont as Serena's partner but in a chapter, I forgot to rectify a part which introduced Paul. So, I had to go with the flow. Sorry to those who wanted me to pair her up with Clemont. Am so sorry! May be in some other story of mine! Sorry to those reviewers who wanted to see her with Clemont ( or Calem).**

 **And I hope Serena is no longer a j**k. Well, let me tell you one thing. Serena likes Ash and wants him in her life, so she behaved in that way. But beneath everything, she loves Dawn. She is just not good at showing her care and love. Moreover her parents like Dawn more which gave rise to jealousy in her heart. So she bottled up her feelings.**

 **And I don't listen to duets that much, so if any of you know any romantic duets, tell me. I need help badly!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dawn found Ash speaking to someone on the phone. Ash was smiling continuously and even nodding his head every two seconds.

"Who is he talking to?" Dawn thought to herself and slowly went near him. She placed the water bottle near the lamp and went to where Ash was standing. Seeing Dawn, Ash quickly disconnected the call. Dawn raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

Pushing all negative thoughts out of her mind, she asked,"Whom were you talking to?"

"Someone very special," Ash grinned. Dawn frowned.

"That person has a name right?" Ash grinned on hearing her question. He laughed a little and said,"I invited some one very special to have lunch with us, you will see that person then."

Before Dawn could ask anything else, Ash had left for the hospital. Dawn narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks,"I swear Ash, if you're thinking of cheating on me, I will cut your head. You are not bored of me already, are you? That's not even possible! We just have been married for two weeks!"

She was speaking to herself whereas Ash was enjoying her soliloquy. He left quickly, not wanting to be spotted by her.

Dawn quickly came out of her room and went straight to the kitchen. Seeing Delia preparing breakfast, she decided to help her. She applied butter on the bread and then started putting them in toaster.

"You didn't sit for practice today Dawn," Delia said while preparing the tea. Dawn apologized.

"Well, a huge competition is coming up next month, I want you to take part in it," Delia said.

"Mom?"

"Yes my child?"

"Does my singing cause problem? I mean I practice quite early in the morning. Ash and others come home late and need their sleep and rest. Am I disrupting something?" She shakily asked.

Delia eyed her in disbelief,"What nonsense? Who told you so?"

"I was just thinking.."

Delia placed an assuring hand on her shoulder and said,"The rooms are soundproof dear. Moreover if you think you're disturbing Ash's sleep, you can come in my room and practice."

Dawn smiled. Then she asked,"Is someone going to visit us today?"

Delia smiled and said,"Ash said they are special people. You have to wait to find out." Dawn sighed once more. Ash had probably told everyone not to reveal the identity of the visitors.

"Mom, there is something I always wanted to tell you,"she said.

Delia signalled her to go on.

"Ash was once showing me old family pictures. He showed me a picture of Paul," she slowly said. Delia looked at her with strange expression. Dawn continued,"Ash said he left home five years ago and still haven't returned. He also said that you all have no idea where he is."

Delia wiped away a tear and nodded,"Yeah, I last saw him five years ago. I don't even know where he is now."

"I saw him at Sir Harrison's house once, I think he will know,"Dawn said. Delia hugged her tight and thanked her,"You don't know how much of a relieving news it is to me, at least he is alive and okay!"

...

"Can't I come?" Serena asked.

"You have caused enough damage already. I don't want anything else destroying her happiness," Daniel said with hints of anger in his voice. Serena frowned and added,"I just want to apologize."

Johanna said that she will have enough time later on and they left, leaving Serena alone.

Once her parents were gone, Serena came out of the house and locked the door behind her. Then slowly started making her way to a nearby park.

The journey was uneventful, she remembered the sympathetic looks some people were giving her. She wanted to scream on their face about how she was cheated but stayed quiet. She didn't want to create a fuss again.

Sighing, she sat on a bench and closed her eyes.

"So I got see you again," A cold voice called from behind him and she turned, shocked.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She asked and adjusted herself in her seat. He sat beside her.

"That's rubbish, troublesome," he stated.

"What's with the annoying nickname Mr. Smarty-pants," she said, annoyed. He scoffed on hearing the name.

"I thought you would be in Celadon," he asked.

She gave him a strange look,"Are you a mind reader? How the hell do you know all these stuffs?"

"I told you before, I don't stay with my family doesn't mean I don't keep records on their life."

"You're mysterious and awfully rude."

"This saves many explanations."

"What do you mean by that?"

Paul got up and put his hands in his pockets. He smirked at her and started walking away.

"Wait up!" Serena yelled and ran to walk beside him. She wondered if all her encounters with Paul would end up her following him when he was leaving.

"You never told me about your girlfriend and stuff," she tried to start a conversation.

"I just met you once, you're a stranger," he stated.

"Well then, am sorry to disturb you. I must maintain my distance, Stranger," she said, emphasizing on the last word. Paul stifled a laughter at her choice of words.

"Well then, as you say." He said and left. Serena was staring at the back of the leaving man and muttering,'He is just so annoying.'

...

"Can't you tell me who is coming?" Dawn asked Ash as he entered his room, their room.

"Can't you wait for five more minutes?" He teased her.

"You're annoying me. Stop behaving like a brat!"

"Right now, you're behaving as one."

She sighed in defeat,"At least tell me whether I know that person or not!"

Ash grinned and poked her forehead,"You'll see."

Dawn pouted and turned away from him. He laughed a little and asked,"Jealous?"

"Why should I be? You can call anyone for dinner, why will it effect me. You can go anywhere you want. I don't care."

"You're not making any sense," he teased her again,"Signs of jealousy ha?"

"I am not jealous Ash," she gave him a murderous glare.

Ash got up, ready to leave the room. He turned for the last time,"They are here. You can finally meet them. And behave properly okay? They are very special guests of mine."

She bit her lip and managed to say,"They are your guests, you should attend them. I don't want to be a hindrance."

Ash shook his head,"You are coming with me," and started to pull her along with him. Though she was thin and petite, she was quite strong. He was having a hard time. Suddenly he picked her up bridal style and said,"I have to carry you like this I suppose."

"Put me down! There are people in the hall. They will see us!"

"I am carrying my own wife, why should they have a problem?"

Dawn almost felt like melting in his arms. She swallowed her smile and said,"You're not going to drop me are you?" He smiled deviously and shook her a little. She held on his shirt tighter. "Stop it!"

He shook her a little more. She knew he would not drop her but accidents happen. She didn't want to take the risk of falling and breaking her bones.

"Fine, I will go with you but put me down first." She said hoping he would do that. He gave her an unsure look. She repeated again,"I will go with you. Just put me down."

He nodded and helped her land safely on her feet. She let out a relieved breath and Ash signalled her to come along. Dawn gave a tired sigh and followed him.

...

"I thought you had left," Serena said when she found Paul waiting outside her house.

Paul, who was leaning against the door, came forward and handed her something. Serena was stunned when he took her hands and put something in it. Glancing down, she saw a pink purse.

"Is it?" She was unable to complete when Paul gave her a sideways smirk. He said,"You really let your guard down in my presence."

As he was going to leave, Serena asked without turning to face him,"Did I leave it at the park?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

He didn't reply, instead raised a hand and said,"Forget it."

Serena could say just one thing,"you're impossible."

...

As soon as Dawn entered the hall, her eyes widened and a big ear-to-ear smile spread on her face. "Mom! Dad!" She cheerfully said and almost ran to where her parents were. She gave Daniel a hug who smiled amd patted her back. Johanna gave her hands an affectionate squeeze.

"How are you my child?" Daniel asked when Dawn let him go.

"I am fine Dad! How are you? And where is Serena? Is she still angry at me?"

Daniel shook his head. Johanna said,"She had some work. We wanted to bring her with us but she was busy. She will visit later on." Daniel mentally thanked her.

"Thats so bad," Dawn said a little sadly.

Delia handed The Berlitzs some drinks and they all sat down on the couch. Ash and Dawn sat near Delia.

"Where are the others?" Johanna asked while taking a sip.

Dawn said,"Drew will be home soon and is going to pick May on the way home. Gary is out of station with Mani, his mother and father."

They nodded in understanding.

...

Serena laid down on her bed, thinking about what to do next. She wanted to continue her studies, find a job and lead a happy life. She was thinking of a way to do it.

"So what if Ash rejected me, it won't effect me anymore." She said to herself.

However, her inner voice echoed in her head,"But I can't help but wonder what would have happened if we were together?"

Serena clutched her head and yelled,"No! I can't think such things, he is Dawn's husband now. It is wrong... So wrong."

Her voice echoed throughout the empty room. She got up and went near the window. Outside, she saw few children swinging on a swing, some playing tag. She could help but remember how she and Dawn used to play tag when they were kids.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Dawn were my real sister?" She asked herself,"Would I have been able to play with her life like it?"

She drew the curtains and came back in her bed. She asked herself,"Am I really happy for her?"

...

"You liked your surprise?" Ash asked Dawn as soon as they entered the room. Delia had gone to sleep already and since May and Drew were back, the couple decided to call it a night.

"I almost had a heart attack. I thought you were cheating on me," she confessed. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead,"So you're afraid of losing me?"

She nodded. He teased,"Don't worry, I won't leave you so soon." She gave him a faint smile,"You better keep that it mind."

She proceeded to close the door. Ash grabbed her wrist and pulled her. As a result, her face got buried in his chest. She smiled,"The door is still open!"

He groaned,"Come on, am just hugging my wife."

"Have some privacy!" She replied.

He didn't move a muscle. He said,"I have another surprise for you!"

She titled her head sideways,"And what is that?"

"We are going on honeymoon."

Dawn blushed and bit her lip. Ash smiled on seeing her face so red. He laughed lightly and said,"We are going to Sinnoh.. I want to visit the place where me met with you by my side."

..

 **This is the beginning of a new twist in Dawn's and Ash's love life, which will now be tested. Serena, who is undergoing a change, must be creating a question in your mind, Can People Really Change? Well, read to find out.**

 **And one more thing, if you don't get an update soon, assume that am dead XD I am not joking, the town where I stay is under Flood Alert! Pray for my hometown!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **I really want to thank all my reviewers and those who are still following this story. You people are awesome!**

 **Let us start with the new chapter!**

 **...**

Daniel and Johanna were quiet concerned about Serena's mysterious behavior. She was awfully quiet, sometimes used to talk to herself or laugh and smile at silly things. They thought something had happened with their kid.

On the other hand, Serena was trying her best to forget about Ash. However, all the memories came rushing back to her, their first meeting, first encounter, first argument, broken marriage, everything. She kept on trying to console her mind that he left her because of her own mistakes but her heart kept arguing. She believed she had done everything with just the intention on having him. Her inner conflict was eating her up.

Then there was Paul. A man who was cold and rude but somehow always managed to strike a warm chord in her heart. She was more confused than ever.

She banged her fist against the wall. Daniel and Johanna, who were observing Serena for a long time, gave each other a worried look. They entered the room and slowly knocked to get her attention.

Serena turned behind and saw her parents enter the room. She slowly moved away from the window to face them.

Daniel asked,"Are you okay my child?"

Serena gave him a weird look,"I am fine Dad, why?" Johanna added,"You seem lost."

Serena smiled a little, trying to feel happy and generous as her parents were concerned about her. Her face lit up and she said, a little cheerfully,"I am just.. feeling a little down."

Johanna gave her a small smile and squeezed her daughter's hand. Daniel stated,"You can't stay like this forever, you have a bright future in front of you. But, you definitely need a break."

Serena looked at her father with teary eyes,"I really liked him Father." Daniel gave her a hug,"You are pretty and strong my child, don't worry about it. Someone, somewhere is waiting for you."

Serena wiped away her tears and gave a small smile. Johanna suggested,"Well, last time we were at Sinnoh, Dawn gained a new life. Can we spend our vacation there, the place where all these mess started?" Daniel was looking at her with questioning eyes but agreed on seeing Serena having interest in visiting that place again,"Fine then, we will head to Sinnoh."

...

Dawn was taking a look outside the car. The never ending mountain and the chilly fog never failed to amazed her.

"How is the view?" Ash asked while driving the car. Dawn squealed in excitement,"It is so wonderful! It feels so nice and refreshing." Ash smiled at her answer. He said,"This mountains are so calm and peaceful Dawn. You know, I have a wish."

Dawn shifted her gaze toward him and asked,"And what is that?"

Dawn saw his expression change from being happy to unsure. He quietly said,"I want that when I die, I die here, in these mountains." As soon as the words left his mouth, Dawn gave a shocked yell and placed a hand on his hand, which was on the steering wheel. Sensing her nervousness, he halted the car.

"Is something wrong?" He innocently asked. Dawn gave him a harsh glare,"It is absurd! I have never heard any couple talk about Death while being on a honeymoon." Ash grinned on seeing her cute pouty face. He teased her,"How many honeymoons have you been?" She glared again,"It is not funny."

Ash restarted the car and started driving to the booked hotel, apologizing every ten minutes. Dawn was still ignoring him.

He pulled in the driveway of the hotel and came out. Dawn followed suit.

"Cheer up now, people will get the wrong idea that I have dragged you with me," he joked to make the situation and her mood lighter. She was still ignoring him. He let out a defeated sigh.

The receptionist handed him their room keys and Ash quickly grabbed the opportunity to make her mood perfect. Once they were out of eyesight, inside the elevator, he kissed her temple and squeezed her hand. She shoved him off. She said,"You are not going to get anything tonight."

Ash sweatdropped.

Once inside the room, Ash quickly took a hot shower to erase his tiredness and Dawn did the same. As soon as Dawn came out of the bathroom in her bathrobe, she found Ash making the bed.

"I already told you, you won't be getting anything tonight," she repeated again. Ash laid on the bed and pulled up the blanket over his knee length trousers, leaving only his sculpted chest covered with white vest in the open. Dawn looked away, blushing.

"Have you noticed what our room number is?" He asked in his raw, rough voice. She was fumbling with her fingers. In a low voice, she asked,"No, why?"

He beckoned her to come closer as if was going to tell a secret. Once she was close enough, he pulled her which made Dawn loose her footing and she landed on the bed, in his lap. He grinned victoriously at her and said,"It is B69, got the message."

Dawn's face flushed pink. She buried her face in his chest laughing,"You are gross." Ash kissed he temple and grinned,"Can't ask for anything more."

Dawn planted a kiss on his cheek and in a low voice said,"I can't dream of a life without you Ash. You have been my saviour since the day we met, if you leave me, I will die." He signalled her to keep quiet and placed his index finger on her lips. She kissed it slowly and continued,"Don't you know how much dependent I am upon you? If you leave, I will eventually get blind by shredding all tears I have." He hugged her tightly and apologized,"I am sorry, I really am."

She broke the hug and planted a kiss on his forehead.

He slowly cupped her face and leaned forward, Dawn closed her eyes,waiting for the sensation.

~Ding~

Ash quickly released Dawn, who quickly entered and hid under the cover. She managed to say,"May be room service, go and check, I won't move from under the cover, it is so embarrassing!"

He cursed his luck and mentally made a note to bring a do not disturb sign. His face was a mixture of anxiety and restlessness. He opened the door, ready to scold whosoever was standing there.

"What in the... WHAT!?" He screamed. Dawn poked her head from the blanket and quickly asked,"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

Before Ash could say anything, four people, forcefully entered the room and stood before Dawn, grinning. Her eyes widened in surprise,"What?"

"SURPRISE!" Yelled Gary, Drew, May and Leaf together.

Ash face palmed. Isn't honeymoon supposed to be a husband-wife thing?

...

Ash was still sulking as his honeymoon was destroyed by his cousins. Dawn was busy chatting and enjoying the scenery with others where as Ash was glaring at them. What surprised him more was the happy expression on Dawn's face on finding everyone there.

"Stop sulking Ashy-boy, come here," Gary teased him. Leaf said in a singsong voice,"Sorry for ruining your moment earlier!" Everyone laughed, except Dawn who was blushing cherry red and Ash who was still glaring.

"Don't be such a baby," May teased him too. He was more infuriated when he found Dawn laughing.

He sighed and took a seat beside Dawn. He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear,"I thought it is our honeymoon, not a family reunion.'' Dawn poked his cheeks and giggled, enjoying how irritated he was,"The more the merrier Ash."

Ash gave a defeated sigh and said,"Atleast I can hope that you all will leave is alone when we will go for trekking and sightseeing tomorrow." Dawn giggled more where as Gary and Drew smirked. May and Leaf, faking a hurt expression said,"Lets go! He doesn't eveb appreciate our presence."

Ash knew they were acting and so said "Yeah! That's correct!" May gasped a little but maintained her composure,"Huh! Fine, we won't go where you all will be heading tomorrow. Where are you both going anyway Dawn?"

"The wishing lake," she cheerfully said. Ash slapped his forehead and sighed,"Shit!"

Gary and Leaf burst out laughing. Drew said between fits of laughter,"Serves you right! Remember how you and Gary spoiled my honeymoon?" Ash sighed defeated,"Such a meanie you are! You did this for revenge!"

"Chill, we won't disturb both of you, have your free time. We are just here to take care of you lovebirds," May said a little seriously. Drew and Leaf nodded too.

As they were turning to leave, May whispered in Dawn'sears,"Nice room number anyways." She gave her a wink, leaving a bright red Dawn staring at the ground, finding the carpet more interesting.

Ash closed the door behind them and let out an irritated sigh,"They.. they make me so mad!" Dawn sweetly patted his back and gave him a small smile,"Are you not happy?"

He shook his head,"I am happy that they are here, but I can't deny I wanted to spend some time with you alone." Dawn smiled at his words and gave him a peck on his cheeks.

...

"And we are finally here!" Johanna said enthusiastically, trying to cheer her daughter. Serena looked out of the window of her room and smiled on seeing the calm Sinnoh Mountains.

Daniel was in the next room, unpacking his bags and getting fresh. Johanna decided to stay with Serena, as an opportunity to cheer her up. Serena let out a tired yawn and came back to her bed. Johanna grabbed a towel and some clothes, heading to the bathroom.

Serena sleepily muttered,"Thanks Mom, I really needed this vacation." Johanna smiled before disappearing in the bathroom.

Serena pulled out a tourist guide book and decided to go through it. She was looking at the article aimlessly, eyes drooping to sleep. She was looking forward to the trip. She couldn't help but feel this trip would somehow change her life, forever, in a way she never had imagined.

...

 **And here is where part two and final part of the story starts. I was going to drag it but decided against it. More six or seven chapters left, maximum. See you next time.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Dawn -** _italics_

 **Ash-** underlined

 **Both-** _ **bold, italics, underlined**_

As planned, Ash and Dawn were heading to the Wishing Lake, but with company. May and Leaf were stubborn to follow them and Dawn made it worse by allowing them. Ash was sulking while sitting on a rock, overlooking the river where as Dawn was enjoying his spoiled attitude.

She embraced him from behind and sweetly apologized,"sorry, but I just couldn't allow them to leave us." Ash gave her a scowl. She giggled and kissed his cheek,"You look cute when you sulk."

Meanwhile Gary and Leaf were busy exploring the area with May and Drew, who had come to this place for the first time. Ash hadn't even noticed that he and Dawn were alone.

He said,"Go enjoy with them." He was clearly annoyed. Dawn let out a soft laugh and sat beside him, her feet dipped in the cold cascading water. The cool water was a relief and staying beside him made her heart fill with happiness and love. She closed her eyes and started humming a tune. Ash smiled, she knew how to cheer him up.

 _I want to hear the sound_

 _Of our memories opening up_

 _So I will hold mine out to you_

Dawn got up, standing beside the sitting figure of Ash and looking at the endless horizon her hands over her chest. She smiled, knowing she had caught Ash's full attention.

 _Ah, my thoughts and feelings_

 _That are so dear to me_

 _That the sands of time covered up_

 _Have become hazy_

 _Words such as that it's fate are cheap_

 _Are you really that person_

 _Who smiled together with me?_

Ash smiled and sang the next verse with her, still sitting and beckoned her to sit beside him. She sat down, smiling and leaned her head on his shoulder.

No matter what 

Everyone, everything important 

I'll forget them little by little, so 

Let me have these memories with you 

Even if just a little 

I doubt this puzzle would be completed 

The last piece has been hidden 

I want to hear the sound 

Of our memories opening up 

So I will hold mine out to you

Dawn got up, not knowing an unknown red-haired girl was listening to her song. She smiled on seeing the bluentte and her husband leaning against each other, singing and enjoying the moment. A blonde girl poked the red-haired girl and signalled her to come with them. She walked away, not really wanting to leave such a good song behind.

Dawn sang the next verse.

 _Ah, those memories_

 _That are so uncertain_

 _Like thorns, their silhouette_

 _Press against my soul_

 _I have ever always_

 _Held back the feelings that were blooming_

 _And left myself to voices from the past_

 _But nothing will ever change with that_

Ash pulled Dawn close to his chest and started caressing her hair. She placed her hand on his chest and they sang the next verse together.

 _ **No matter what**_

 _ **Everyone, everything important**_

 _ **I'll forget them little by little, so**_

 _ **Let me have these memories with you**_

 _ **Even if just a little**_

 _ **I doubt this puzzle would be completed**_

 _ **The last piece has been hidden**_

 _ **I want to hear the sound**_

 _ **Of our memories opening up**_

 _ **So I will hold mine out to you**_

Ash stayed quiet, where as Dawn sang the next verse by herself. She was enjoying his warm embrace and his touch, memorising every bit of him in her memory.

 _Everything will become clear_

 _Everyone wants to fulfill those dreams_

Even if everything was a misunderstanding 

I will move ahead without fear

 _I will pick up and rescue that voice_

 _Fallen in a deep, deep sleep_

She stared into his deep chocolatey eyes and snaked her arms around his neck.

 _No matter what_

 _Everyone, everything important_

 _I'll forget them little by little, however_

 _At the depths of my heart_

 _They are waiting on us_

 _The puzzle will be complete_

 _The last piece was hiding_

 _I want to hear the sound_

 _Of our memories opening up_

 _So I will hold mine out to you..._

As soon as the song ended, Dawn gave Ash a kiss on his cheek. He was about to kiss her on the lips when he heard clapping. Not wanting to let her go, he turned around to see May and Drew clapping where as Leaf and Gary smiling at them. Ash didn't mind their presence now. He was happy that they were together.

...

"That was such a nice song, wasn't it," said the red haired girl while the blonde girl was driving.

"Yeah, it was Misty. Well, I haven't heard any song from you for such a long while," the blonde girl whined. Misty gave a smile and promised,"Well, I will not keep you waiting for long. Right now, I just want to enjoy the scenery."

"You always make up an excuse Mist," The blonde complained. Misty ignored her whining and poked her head out of the car, enjoying the fresh air on her skin.

...

Serena, Johanna and Daniel were having lunch in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. Having finished her lunch, Serena got up and said,"I am going for a walk."

Johanna wiped her lips and smiled,"Sure, just don't go very far. And return soon." Daniel told her to stay safe. Serena nodded and waved them goodbye, saying,"I will. It will be a shame if someone misses the walk on such a beautiful day."

Once she left, Johanna squeezed Daniel's hand and softly muttered,"She looks happy." Daniel did the same.

...

"You don't look so good,"Ash said as the group was heading to a nearby tourist spot. Dawn shook her head, saying,"I am fine, it is just the pressure difference I suppose."

May and Drew were already waiting for them at the entrance of the temple. Gary and Leaf were a few meters ahead of Ash and Dawn.

Ash stopped walking and placed a hand on her forehead. He let out a sigh and softly said,"Just mild fever. Well, before it gets worse, I must bring you some medicine." Dawn said that she was fine but Ash decided not to listen to her.

Realising Dawn would not let her go, Ash called Gary and said," She has mild fever. I am going to a medical store to buy some medicine. You all go to that temple." Gary sighed,"Can't we get it when we will return to the hotel. Dawn is fine now Ashy-boy."

Dawn nodded,"I told him the same thing, he just doesn't listen." Ash gave a goofy smile and insisted,"I saw a medical shop just at a distance, it will take me just fifteen minutes." Dawn clinged to his hand and scolded him,"There is no need of it. No need to worry so much Ash."

He patted her head and placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled,"That's when I worry the most. I will be back within a flash." He gave Gary a nod and turned around, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. He walked a few metres and turned behind, waving Dawn a goodbye. Dawn stayed still for a moment, not understanding why he did that. Didn't he say he hated goodbyes?

...

After driving for five minutes, Ash found Serena walking on the same road. Her betraying Dawn and telling lies flashed in front of his eyes. He felt his blood boil at the sight of her.

Ash got out of his car when he saw Serena. The sudden halting sound of the vehicle had startled Serena too. She turned around and saw Ash coming out from the car. She quickly turned away, cursing her luck with every passing second.

"What are you doing here?" She asked on an impulse. The past memories came back flashing in her mind. She wanted to cry but she knew she had dug her own grave due to her naïveness.

"I can ask the same," he said, putting his hands in his pocket while standing behind her.

She unwillingly turned around and saw him looking at her for an answer. "I am here for a vacation," she said, a little rude but direct. She turned away again. There was no need of beating around the bush.

Ash looked at her in utter disbelief. He managed to growl out, "You knew we were coming here, didn't you?"

His false accusations took her by surprise. She turned to face him and almost wanted to slap him. Then realising it was of no use, kept her anger to herself. She fiercely stated,"Dad mentioned to come here, he believes that I should try to start a new life, from the place,which landed me here, in this mess."

Ash almost laughed at it, for him it was like prayer coming from a devil's mouth.

His laughter fuelled up her anger even more. She gripped his collar on an impulse and shook him violently.

"What is so funny Ketchum? I am a mess because of you, because of you I lost a sister, I lost the trust of my parents, I lost everything! I don't have the courage to face my sister, all because, because you made me blind due to your wrong decision."

He freeded himself from her grip and moved away, a little closer to the edge of the cliff. He harshly stated,"You lost them because you lied, you lied about Lucas, you betrayed your parents by telling about Dawn's real identity, you didn't even care how the truth would effect your sister. You say you love her, I don't see how that is even possible. I never cared about what Dawn's real identity is, so I had decided to marry her, I knew you never wanted to see her happy and when everything else failed, you tried to separate us too!"

She said quiet for a second but let out a small cry. She said between sobs,"Its all your fault, you should not have backed away from my marriage, because of you," she paused and again held him by the collar,"no one likes me. You made me a monster!"

Ash wanted to jerk away her hand but her grip was tight. "Leave," he angrily said but the grip didn't even budge.

"Leave!"

"No! You have to apologise for everything" she said while shaking him harder.

"Because of your selfishness you're a mess right now, neither Dawn nor am I responsible for this," he said bitterly, venom dripping from every word.

"You cheated me, you betrayed me," she said, her voice filled with anger, despair, hopelessness, fatigue and grief.

"Leave me alone, Serena, I said lea...veeeeee Aahhhhh" Before he knew, his leg slipped and he found himself slipping from the cliff.

"No! ASH!" Serena cried out loud but the damage had been done. He was already out of reach, falling from the cliff into an endless space.

Serena stood there for a second, comprehending what she had done. She wanted to rush for help but found no one around. She looked at the valley with shocked and wide eyes as if trying to find where the raven haired man had fallen. She quickly wiped away her tears and moved away from the cliff.

...

"Come on May, it has been more than one hour since he left," Dawn said at the verge of tears.

"Let that thickhead return today, he will surely get a thrashing from me," May said to cheer the bluentte crying in her arms.

With every passing second, Dawn's sob increased. She freed herself from May and asked Drew,"Did he pick up the call?" Drew looked away, she knew he hadn't. Dawn almost collapsed where she was standing. Had Gary not been there, she would have surely hurt herself.

Drew tried calling Ash again but the phone went unanswered. May and Gary were busy consoling Dawn. Leaf had run off to find some water.

Giving up all hope, Drew called the local police station.

..

Serena hastily returned to her lodge, shaking and shivering out of fear. The last words of Ash was still ringing in her ears. She should not have gone for the walk, she should not have talked to him, she should not have accused him.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into Daniel.

"Oh my God Serena, you look so devastated, are you okay my child?" He asked concerned.

She gupled and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was not ready to face anyone, let alone her father. She let go of the breath she didn't knew she was holding.

"Dad, please, let's go home, I am not feeling too good."

"We just arrived yesterday Serena, we can't move out like this!"

"Dad please, this place makes me sick."

"Serena, you wanted to move out of Saffron, for a break and now you want to back there? Is something bothering you?"

She tried her best to hide her nervousness and fear but was failing miserably. She swiped the sweat on her forehead and looked away. She was unable to even face herself. She knew what she did was unintentional, but who was going to believe her? She felt like throwing up, she wanted to disappear and to never return again. How would she face her sister if she comes to know the truth? The more she thought about it, the more sick she felt.

"If I tell you what is bothering me, I am sure you will never want to see this face again," she whispered to herself, and for the hundredth time of the day wiped away her tears.

...

"No officer Jenny, we cannot find him anywhere," Gary said.

Dawn was continuously sobbing in May's arm. The officers promised they would let them know if they get any news.

Just then officer Jenny got a call and picked it up. Her expression darkened.

"Is KN-7209 Ash's car?'' She asked. Dawn raised her head and nodded. She confirmed it was the car number they had hired.

"The locals have found a car near the Sinow river, there are no traces of accident or violence. It seems the driver had willingly got out of the car. May be, due to some pressure, Mr. Ketchum committed suicide?" She said.

As soon as she sad those words Dawn lost her control and was about to slap her but was controlled by combined efforts of May and Leaf. May angrily said,"That is not possible Officer, he was here for his honeymoon, why on earth will he do this?"

The officers apologized and left, saying they will look into the matter. Once they were gone, Dawn broke down into tears and May pulled her in a hug.

"May, he promised he will take me to mount Coronet, he never broke a promise before, he will not break it this time right? Doesn't he know how much I love him, how much I crave for his presence. It has been more than three hours. Please May, say he will return back to me." She said while looking at May with tear filled eyes.

"He has to come back, for you, for us,"Leaf said, hugging May and Dawn too.

She continued sobbing,"I wont take medicine, I won't eat, I won't sleep till he comes back. I won't listen if he says anything, he will be punished, he should be for leaving us alone. I will make him understand how it feels when one doesn't keep promises." She started sobbing again, this time harder.

Drew ran a hand through her hair while he side hugged May. He said,"Yeah, he will be punished. Let that fool return. I won't let him have ice cream for one whole month."

Leaf broke the hug and moved towards Gary who held her tight and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, he is a tough Guy, he will return, from where ever he went." Leaf hugged him tight, praying that his words come true. Seeing her best friend and boyfriend's family so devastated, made her sob harder. She had always had Ash as a best friend beside her, a brother in need, a partner in crime. It was difficult for her to even think of the chances of losing someone so close to her again.

Gary kept wondering, if there was no sign of accident, no sign of violence, how and where did Ash go? Meanwhile another question popped in his head, who would tell Delia about this?

...

Daniel and Johanna were having a hard time calming down Serena.

Suddenly the phone rang and Serena stood up, almost taking the phone away from Daniel's grip.

"Calm down Serena, it is Dawn!" He said, getting as far as he could from the blonde girl.

While he was busy on the phone, Johanna hugged her tight and weakly asked,"Calm down dear, please, I can't see you like this."

Daniel returned with a sad and dull expression. He put a hand on Johanna's shoulder, gaining her attention. He said,"I have bad news," Serena flinched on hearing this.

"Dawn says Ash has just disappeared. No one is able to find or trace where he has gone."

...

 _ **The song used is the English translation of the Japanese anime, Nisekoi (false love) theme song, "Click". Well, I thought to use the song as it matches the upcoming situation.**_

It is 15th of August. So, happy independence day to all the Indians out there! Jai hind!

 _ **So? What do you all think is going to happen to Ash? Will he return to Dawn? Or will Dawn lose him forever? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

 _ **~ darkestlightofhope**_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Wishing Lake**

 **Chapter 20**

...

The way from Sinnoh to Celadon City in Kanto was a long journey. It was even longer for the people who were currently coming back home.

 **At Ash's house**

"Where are they?" Delia impatiently asked while taking a glance at the door after every five minutes.

"Calm down Delia, the flight landed just half an hour ago. They will be over here within a few minutes," Samantha said while cleaning the vase.

"Come on Samantha. You are as excited as I am, otherwise you never clean those vases!" Delia pointed out.

"I am waiting to see my kids. They have been gone for a week now!" Samantha said while placing a hand on her chest. Delia stopped what she was doing and looked at her ,"Sammy, do you think Ash is alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, for the last two days, whenever I called, either Gary or Drew picked up. They didn't allow me to talk, with either Ash or Dawn," Delia said, her heart filling heavy.

"Now, when I think about it, that is quite true!" Troy said as he came down the stairs.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Delia softly said.

The bell ringed once and Delia, excited as well as annoyed, sprang up like a spring and dashed toward the door, opening it with a warm smile.

"Drew! May! Leaf! I can't believe you all are back!'' Delia happily said and shifted so they could enter. The trio entered with eyes fixed on their boots, bodies trembling.

"Where are the others?" Samantha asked, getting up and sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, where is Ash and Dawn? Leaf, where is Gary?" Troy asked while taking a seat beside Samantha.

"Ash won't be coming," Gary said, voice shaking as he entered the house.

"I knew it. That stupid kid of mine will spend some more time in mountains, right. I know he loves them and he must have kept Dawn with him," Delia said, a little angry at Ash but smiling nonetheless.

"Mom..." A weak voice said while Delia was talking. The newly arrived froze in their tracks where as others turned to see Dawn, being supported by Daniel, entering the house.

"Oh my God! What have you done to yourself!'' Delia and Samantha said together. Troy asked Daniel,"What the hell is going on! They seem so tired and broken, Dawn is looking so terrible and when and where did you meet them!"

Dawn choked on her sobs and Delia couldn't help but ask,"You all are so quiet. Where is my Ashy?"

"Mom..." Dawn started again but ended up in tears. Seeing such a condition of her daughter in law, Delia's voice dried up. She silently asked,"Where is Ash?"

No one said a word. Dawn leaned against Daniel's arm and swallowed a sob. It was hard, and the sudden news had been a shock to her. She didn't expect such a turnover of events.

"He has gone missing," Daniel said, grieved as he had to break the news.

"Stop kidding Mr. Berlitz, where is Ash!" Samantha voice almost cracked when she said it.

No one said anything. Not even a word. May, taking Dawn by her shoulder, guided her to her room. A room which was Ash's. A room where they had spent their first night together, the room which was their's and a room which was now empty, as empty as her heart.

...

Serena was walking silently on the gravelled path leading to the park.

'I didn't mean to kill him, and it is impossible for someone to survive if they fall from such a great height,' she mentally said, hardly noticing where she was going.

'But, what now? Should I confess? Should I keep it a secret? What will they do?'

'How am I gonna face Dawn now?'

She was stuck in her thoughts when she collided with someone. Muttering a quick apology, she said,"Sorry." She didn't even bother to look up.

"So we meet again, troublesome."

She recognized the voice.

"Bye Paul."

"What, you're not gonna annoy me like always?" He asked, sounding scorn but a playful edge to his voice. She didn't react. Instead, she walked right past him.

However, Paul caught her wrist and stopped her in her tracks.

"What's wrong?'

"Let me go."

"Answer me first.''

"Let me go."

"Not until you answer me."

"Go back home Paul."

He stayed quiet, his grip till tight.

She continued,"Delia needs you. She really needs you, more than anyone else at this moment."

Paul raised his eyebrows,"I left on my own freewill. I can't go back."

"Even if your mother is almost at her breaking point? You won't go even if your family is grieving? Why? Don't you love them? But that's not the case, you still care for them. Silently," she said, tearing up a little.

"That's none of your business," he released her hand. She, with sadness said,"Ash is dead Paul. He is no more."

...

A week had passed since the news broke out to the Ketchum household. Everyone's expression had darkened. Hardly any word was exchanged or even spoken.

Delia had taken the blow quiet seriously. After the death of her husband and then Paul leaving her, Ash was the only thing she was so close too.

While looking at the children playing outside in the street, Dawn couldn't help but imagine her life, what will she do now. Earlier, she was fully dependent on Ash, leaving every decision of her life in his hands. They even planned to name their kid Hinata or Alex, depending on the gender. Only ifs...

 _"Don't abandon singing Dawn. That is what made me fall in love with you.._ " His voice echoed in her ears.

"I can't.. I just can't. You were the one who brought melody to my life Ash. Earlier I used to sing, after meeting you, I began to feel..."

 _"If you love me, you will keep the promise we made."_

"Don't tell me to do something which I can't Ash."

 _"Dawn, I have always loved you and I will always love you. Always."_

Dawn woke up with a start. She hadn't realized she had dosed off while leaning against the window pane.

Trying to ease her pain, she hummed a tune, allowing a tear to escape her eye

 _I can be tough_

 _I can be strong_

 _But with you_

 _It's not like that at all_

 _There's a girl_

 _That gives a shit_

 _Behind this wall_

 _You just walked through it_

Picking up Ash's picture frame and hugging it tight, she didn't realize Delia had entered her room. Delia was not blaming anyone for the death of Ash. In fact, she understood how Dawn was feeling, she had lost Ash's father too.

 _And I remember_

 _All those crazy things you said_

 _You left them running through my head_

 _You're always there, you're everywhere_

 _But right now I wish you were here._

 _All those crazy things we did_

 _Didn't think about it, just went with it_

 _You're always there, you're everywhere_

 _But right now I wish you were here_

 _Damn, Damn, Damn,_

 _What I'd do to have you_

 _Here, here, here_

 _I wish you were here._

 _Damn, Damn, Damn_

 _What I'd do to have you_

 _Near, near, near_

 _I wish you were here._

Putting the picture back in its place, she once again made her way to the window and peeked outside. The children were gone and so was her will to live. Wiping away her tears, she realized how much he meant to her. For now, colour was just a word, her life as colourless as the white saree she was wearing.

 _I love_

 _The way you are_

 _It's who I am_

 _Don't have to try hard_

 _We always say_

 _Say it like it is_

 _And the truth_

 _Is that I really mi-I-iss_

 _All those crazy things you said_

 _You left them running through my head_

 _You're always there, you're everywhere_

 _But right now I wish you were here._

 _All those crazy things we did_

 _Didn't think about it, just went with it_

 _You're always there, you're everywhere_

 _But right now I wish you were here_

 _Damn, Damn, Damn,_

 _What I'd do to have you_

 _Here, here, here_

 _I wish you were here._

 _Damn, Damn, Damn_

 _What I'd do to have you_

 _Near, near, near_

 _I wish you were here_.

"Dawn" Delia silently called out, making Dawn stop in her tracks. She didn't wipe her tears,"Sorry if I woke you up Mom."

"You didn't my child. Stop blaming yourself," Delia said, choking on her tears,"It was just fate."

Dawn shook her head,"No Mom. I should have declined the offer of going there. It would have never happened."

Poor child, Delia thought. Letting go of a heavy sigh, she said,"Someone has come to meet us."

...

Dawn wasn't surprised when Daniel and Johanna had arrived to meet her. Their visits were now regular, almost once every two days. They were worried for Dawn afterall.

"I told you Mom," Dawn firmly said, while waiting for her Mom to calm down,"I am not leaving this place. Here I can feel Ash. I won't go away. I can't go away. I know he will return. I don't believe you all have given up hopes. He will be hurt if he finds out and he will be more hurt if he doesn't see me here."

"He won't come back Dawn," Daniel said with a heavy load on his chest.

"Don't say that Dad. Don't take away my hopes, it is all I have with me now."

Serena, who was adjusting in her seat uncomfortably said,"Don't quit singing, please."

"I am not quitting. I have just lost all my hopes and inspiration,"Dawn said monotonously.

"Think about it, I know my brother don't want to see you quitting, especially because of him." Dawn heard him but didn't look at him. Paul had returned after hearing about Ash's news. He was tormented but did a good job of taking care of everyone, especially his mother.

"No Paul, I can't."

Turning back to walk away, she said,"I need to talk to you Serena." Serena, sweating nervously gulped on hearing it and took a deep breath. Paul, however shouted,"Walk away, walk away you weak hearted Woman! I don't understand how come Ash choose someone who doesn't know what to do with her life! Continue living your life as a sad spirit. Ash will be glad!"

Daniel got up and signalled Paul to keep quiet,"She is still in trauma. Don't say such things."

...

Back in the room, after Serena entered, Dawn closed the door behind her, making the former more nervous.

"Where is Ash Serena?" Dawn asked all of a sudden. Flinching, she said,"I don't know."

"I know you want to marry him. And I promise I will make sure it happens, I will walk away, just tell me where he is, please Serena," Dawn asked, her voice brimming with tears. Serena understood Dawn was serious.

"Just because I can't express my grief like you doesn't mean that I am not touched Dawn. Trust me, if it were in my power to bring him back to you, I would do so even without thinking!"

"Just tell me Serena where is he!" Dawn sobbed while collapsing on the floor. Serena quickly caught her and pulled her close, holding the shaking body of her sister.

"Trust me Dawn, I will sacrifice anything to bring him back. But he is not gone, he will live within you, within us, in your love and passion. Don't let these slip Dawn. Don't."

...

"Misty, what are we going to do?" A blonde girl asked while picking up a blue dress and comparing it with a skinny black one,"I can't find anything good to wear!" The room was well lit and on the bed, was a pile of clothes, at one end of the room, a red head cleaning her medal case and a blonde posing infront of the mirror.

"Relax, Daisey . You are just overdoing yourself! Wear anyone and they will be pleased!" The redhead, Misty said while polishing her medal.

"I guess you're right! Tracey is gonna drool seeing me in anything!"

Misty couldn't help but roll her eyes. Daisey put a finger on her chin and said,"Anyways, I got a form for the singing competition. You must participate."

"I don't like to lose," Misty said, quite bitterly. Daisey rolled her eyes,"Forget it. You won't lose. With your voice at least you can get the first position."

"Shut up Daisey!"

"Oh, and will you be fine, looking after the boy we found that day?" Daisey asked, concerned.

Misty stopped and looked at her,"I guess. He occasionally wakes up but it is a shame we don't know who he is and neither does he have any recollection of his memories. I wish we could help."

"We are," Daisey pointed out.

"No Daisey, it is humanity, nothing else. And you know, he is here instead of the hospital because he looks a lot like Ritchie."

"Right."

"I will go check on him," Misty said and turned to leave but on finding the boy standing there, stopped,"Oh, you're here. You need anything?"

The raven haired boy looked up, his head covered in bandages, face showing numerous cuts. He slowly said,"Did you get any information about me?"

Misty nodded his head,"No, but, I will call you Ritchie. From now on, you're Ritchie."

The man gripped the curtain tightly and mumbled,"I am missing a piece of me. I need to find it!"

Seeing his tensed expression, Misty's eyes softened. She placed a encouraging hand on his shoulder and said,"Come, I will sing you a song. You will feel relaxed."

'Songs.. Memories...' He quietly listened to the voice in his heart.

 **Won't you come see about me?**

 **I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby.**

 **Tell me your troubles and doubts**

 **Giving me everything inside and out and**

 **Love's strange so real in the dark**

 **Think of the tender things**

 **That we were working on.**

 **Slow change may pull us apart**

 **When the light gets into your heart, baby**

The boy was lost in the melody, almost imagining he was hearing someone else singing to him. He snapped open his eyes to see what was flashing in front of his eyes only to find it gone.

 **Don't you forget about me**

 **Don't don't don't don't**

 **Don't you forget about me.**

 **Will you stand above me?**

 **Look my way, never lonely**

 **Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling**

 **Down, down, down.**

 **Will you recognize me?**

 **Call my name or walk on by**

 **Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling**

 **Down, down, down, down.**

"Shit!" Misty cursed,"I forgot I had to go see a client!

"We knew music will calm you down," Daisey said while chuckling, ignoring Misty's outburst.

"Will you finish the song next time?" Ritchie asked Misty who nodded. Then the boy asked Daisey,"Really?"

"Whenever you used to groan in pain, we used to play some soft music, you always felt at ease then," Misty pointed out. The boy, softly said,"May me music played an important role in my previous life. I don't know."

"Stop pressuring yourself, you might end up worsening your condition!" Misty almost yelled,"And do anything reckless while am gone. "

Ritchie gasped a little on her outburst but soon calmed down. He sweetly said,"Well then, I won't over think or do anything dangerous if you promise me one thing."

"And what is that?" She asked impatiently, waiting to leave.

"You'll take part in the competition."

...

 **And done! How was it? I guess you all figured it out who the boy was. Well, see you next time!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Wishing Lake**

 **Chapter 21**

...

Dawn took a deep breath and faced the audience in front of her. She calmed herself down. She was doing it for Ash. He wanted her to sing, to pursue her goal, to follow her passion.

After having that weird dream, she was sure about what she wanted in life. She wanted to be as close to Ash as physically possible and the only way was,"Music."

Daniel and Delia were the ones who took the responsibility of Dawn. They were the one who made her join the competition. She was happy they were concerned about her but sad at the same time. She missed him, she missed him more than anyone knew but couldn't accept the fact that he was dead. She felt like Ash was messing with her and would emerge from shadows, exclaiming,"See, you're so dependent on me! Crying in my absence!"

"Start when you feel ready," the anchor told her and she nodded. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

 **Somewhere in the audience...**

"Daisey! See, she is the winner of the previous two years singing competition!" Misty clasped her hand in awe, staring at the blunette on the stage. Taking seat, Daisey rolled her eyes,"Sit down Misty! You're making me and Ritchie embarrassed!''

The mentioned man sat down, staring at the girl on the stage. A cascade of feelings originated in his stomach and he let out a small breath, inaudible to any human. He felt he had seen her before but couldn't pinpoint how. The harder he tried to remember, the more distant the memory became. Seeing his pained expression, Misty placed a hand on his shoulder,"Are you okay Ritchie? Should we take you home?"

Ritchie shook his head,"No. I am just excited. Anyways, concentrate on your performance, don't worry about me , okay?" Misty gave him an unsure look. Daisey and Ritchie smiled at her to ease her nervousness.

Ritchie's body stiffened on hearing the voice of the singer. His stomach twisted into knots and he knew something was wrong with her.

Dawn slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile to the audience, flashing a smile to Delia and Daniel who were sitting on the fifth row. She softly said,"In memory of my late husband, Doctor Ash Red Ketchum."

 _Loving him is like driving a new Maserati_

 _Down a dead-end street_

 _Faster than the wind_

 _Passionate as sin_

 _Ending so suddenly_

 _Loving him is like trying to change your mind_

 _Once you're already flying_

 _Through the free fall_

 _Like the colors in autumn_

 _So bright just before they lose it all_

Ritchie didn't look up, he wasn't sure what was going on. It was like a current of swift emotions, washing his heart yet leaving no clue. He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready to face someone whom he had never met, or so he believed. Was it possible that this girl was a clue to his past? A past he had left behind and forgotten?

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_

 _Forgetting him was like trying to know_

 _Somebody you never met_

 _But loving him was red_

 _Loving him was red_

The girl seemed to be in pain, she was hurting inside, Ritchie knew it. But why? Why did he care!?

 _Touching him was like realizing all_

 _You ever wanted_

 _Was right there in front of you_

 _Memorizing him was as easy as knowing_

 _All the words to your old favourite song_

 _Fighting with him was like_

 _Trying to solve a crossword and realizing_

 _There's no right answer_

 _Regretting him was like wishing you never_

 _Found out that love could be that strong_

Dawn wiped away a tear which escaped her eyes. His smile, his jealous face, his sulky expression all flashed in front of her eyes. For once, she thought that she saw him in the audience, listening to her but when searched for that face again, it was gone. She was turning crazy, or something like that she believed.

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_

 _Forgetting him was like trying to know_

 _Somebody you never met_

 _But loving him was red_

 _Oh, red_

 _Burning red_

 _Remembering him comes in flashbacks_

 _And echoes_

 _Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

 _But moving on from him is impossible_

 _When I still see it all in my head_

 _In burning red_

 _Burning, it was red_

More than three months had passed since she lost him but his last hug was still fresh in her mind. The way he accepted her even after knowing she was probably an orphan, the way he teased her, the warmth of his touch, the need of his kiss, the passion of his love, she missed every bit of him.

 _Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_

 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_

 _Forgetting him was like trying to know_

 _Somebody you never met_

 _'Cause loving him was red_

 _Yeah, yeah, red_

 _We're burning red_

 _And that's why he's spinning_

 _Around in my head_

 _Comes back to me, burning red_

 _Yeah, yeah_

She saw Daniel watching her with teary eyes. She knew the song was not for the competition, it was for Ash. She was here because he wanted, he wished for it.

 _His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

Once Dawn finished, the entire auditorium was engulfed in silence. Not even a sound was made by anyone. Dawn shook her head in shame, thinking she had ruined her performance by allowing the emotions to reach her. Her eyes snapped open when she saw Delia giving him a standing ovation, followed by Daniel. One by one everyone rose up, clapping and cheering for her.

Once she was back to where Daniel and Delia was, Delia engulfed her in a hug, kissing her forehead,"I knew you would do great."

...

"The last song was really heart touching, right? Well nothing less is expected from two times winner of this show! Well, we have to see whether her record sits unbroken or someone else grabs it! After the wonderful performance by Dawn Ketchum, we welcome Misty Waterflower on the stage!" The announcer enthusiastically said.

Misty stood and took a deep breath. Ritchie gave her a thumbs up,"All the best." She smiled,"Yeah!"

Grabbing the microphone softly, Misty gulped. She knew she would get the stage phobia as soon as she put a step on it but there was no turning back now, she will do it.

 **I feel delirious**

 **Come let's get out of here**

 **We're so anonymous but**

 **It's all coming clear**

 **We're heading for the sky**

 **And we'll get lost in it cause**

 **All I want, all I want**

 **All I want is everything**

Misty raised her hand high in the air, as if trying to catch the sky. She was surely enjoying, knowing she was going at a nice rate.

 **And I will pose if I wanna**

 **And I will vogue like Madonna**

 **I might not dance like MJ RIP**

 **But I will give the best of me**

 **All I want is everything**

 **Yes everything**

 **Too much is not enough**

 **I'm sick of settling for in between**

 **And I'm not giving up**

 **As long as it feels right**

 **At least we know that we're alive**

 **All I want is everything**

 **Yes everything, yeah**

 **Whoa oh**

When was the last time that she enjoyed so much? All she needed was a little push from someone. That someone was the one whom they saved while they were in Sinnoh. And right now, the boy was like a pleasant spring break in her boring monotonous life.

 **We don't ever stop**

 **Let's watch the sun come up**

 **We'll sleep when we're dead cause**

 **Halfway kinda sucks**

 **We're heading for the sky**

 **And will get lost in it cause**

 **All I want, all I want**

 **All I want is everything**

 **And I will pose if I wanna**

 **And I will vogue like Madonna**

 **I might not dance like MJ RIP**

 **But I will give the best of me**

 **All I want is everything,**

 **Yes everything, too much is not enough**

 **I'm sick of settling for in between**

 **And I'm not giving up**

 **As long as it feels right**

 **At least we know that we're alive**

 **All I want is everything**

 **Yes everything, yeah**

 **Whoa oh**

She smiled widely on seeing Daisey smiling at her. She smiled even wider when she saw the happy faces of the audience.

 **Hold on to me**

 **And I'll hold on to you**

 **Don't over think**

 **What have we got to lose**

 **It's me and you,**

 **Me and you no matter what**

 **Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa**

 **We're heading for the sky**

 **And we'll get lost in it cause**

 **All I want, all I want**

 **All I want is everything**

 **And I will pose if I wanna**

 **And I will vogue like Madonna**

 **I might not dance like MJ RIP**

 **But I will give the best of me**

 **All I want is everything**

 **Yes everything, too much is not enough**

 **I'm sick of settling for in between**

 **And I'm not giving up**

 **As long as it feels right**

 **At least we know that we're alive**

 **All I want is everything,**

 **Yes everything, yeah**

 **Whoa oh**

Misty quickly ran down the stairs, stage fright finally catching up to her. Her smile faded on seeing Ritchie clutching his head tightly.

"No Daisey, congratulate me later. Right now we need to go back home, Ritchie seems so tired!"

Dawn turned around toward the exit to catch a glimpse of raven haired boy leaving the room. 'Could it be?' She murmured and ran toward the exit, fingers crossed. Daniel was confused but giving Delia a nod, they got up to search for her.

Dawn broke into jog and finally ran to catch up to them. Seeing the trio standing beside a car, she ran faster and tightly gripped the boy's hand, making him to turn around.

Her face soon resembled a flower, smiling unknowingly. She softly whispered,"Ash!" Then with a muffled laugh and happiness, "ASH!"

The boy was looking at her in amazement. Misty was confused and so was Daisey who were giving them weird looks.

But Dawn couldn't care less. She forced back the tears that were threatening to fall and raised her right hand to cup the boy's cheek. She finally found him! After three months!

However, the boy held her hand midair and a little rudely said,"You're mistaken Miss. I am not Ash, I am Ritchie." Misty unhooked Dawn's grip from his arm and pulled Ritchie inside the car. Turning to see the mute figure of Dawn, she rudely whispered,"Get away. He said he didn't know you,stop being so dramatic." With that being said, the car was gone, leaving a shattered Dawn behind.

"He doesn't remember me?"

...

"I am serious Mom! I saw Ash there," Dawn said again. Delia held back her tears and Samantha trying to keep her calm. Paul quietly said,"See Dawn, we know you're in pain, but stop saying all these. He will not come back."

Dawn ignored them and headed toward the door, saying,"I will be back soon!"

She wiped away her tears and bit her lip. She was angry, angry because no one trusted her. She was hurt, because now she knew her love was alive. She was clueless because she didn't knew how to bring him back.

She quickly got into a taxi and told where she wanted to go. She was going to bring him back.

...

Serena was sitting in her classroom quietly, sometime exchanging a word or two with her classmates. She was a little happy that she was staying with Dawn more often than before. She wasn't sure why she hated her before. But now, she wasn't sure why she couldn't see her hurt. She cried sometimes, thinking how much pain she caused her sister.

Her ride to the bus stop was the same as any other day. However, she found Paul waiting for her, which occurred almost once a week.

They began walking back to the Ketchum's residence, silently.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't look so."

"Why are you even bothered?''

"Serena, you can talk to me. Something is killing you from inside," he said, hand in his pants pocket.

"Life is so mysterious, right? One day you can see the sun and the other day, your existence is questioned," she said while looking at the sky.

"You've been so different since you came back to Sinnoh,"Paul said and Serena stiffened,"Did you meet Ash there?"

She quickly said,"A-Are you i-insane! O-of course NOT! Are you blaming me for his disappearance?"

Paul coolly said,"Chill. I didn't mean it, don't sweat it." Serena put a hand on her throbbing chest and inhaled. Paul, however raised an eyebrow at her actions.

...

Hearing the doorbell ring, Daisey groaned. She groggily got up and opened the door.

Dawn smiled a little and sweetly said,"Hey."

"You're Dawn right? You were there in the concert last night," Daisey smiled and welcomed her in.

"Competition," Dawn corrected her.

Misty poked her head from adjoining kitchen,"Who is there? Wait, I know you!"

Once Misty was back in the room, Daisey signalled Dawn to sit.

"Sorry for that. It is just that Ritchie looks a lot like someone very close to me. So I thought he was him. I didn't mean to do something inappropriate," Dawn slowly said.

Misty smiled,"Don't worry, but really, you came all the way just for apologizing?"

Dawn shook her head lightly,"I am helpless. My husband died a few months back and now, I don't know what to do. I just want to ask, can you help me, in any manner?"

Daisey quickly said,"But you're a singer! You can start a school even. We would have helped you but we don't have any suitable job for you right now." Dawn's face fell and Misty, noticing it, quickly said,"You can teach me how to sing. I mean, you're pretty good!"

Dawn was about to say something when Daisey cut her off,"Wait, you can also help us in our everyday work. We will pay for that too. Our work keeps us busy, so we're unable to run the house properly."

Misty hissed,"Daisey! She is an artist. We can't allow her to do that!''

Dawn thought for a while,"I accept the work as your maid. I am really without much choice."

Misty sweetly smiled,"no Dawn, it is fine."

Dawn cut her,"Don't worry, I can cook, clean, wash, I can do anything, just don't make me leave. I will happily do the job of your maidservant."

"Well then, join us from tomorrow!"

...

 ***Author escapes before anyone can throw stones at her***


	22. Chapter 22

"This is unacceptable!"Drew said while looking at Dawn,"Why are you taking up this job?''

"I have my reasons Drew," Dawn said.

"And we want to know what those reasons are,"Delia asked, equally annoyed.

"See Mom. I can't tell you now, but someday I will," Dawn spoke and picked up her money bag. Drew and Delia were giving her cold stares. The room was pretty silent. Paul had gone with May and Samantha and Troy were back in the hospital. Leaf and Serena were in college, with Gary out on his exhibition.

"Sorry," Dawn said and went out of the house.

"How can she leave for work? Are we not feeding her enough?" Delia muttered under her breath. Drew shrugged his shoulder,"She is behaving so strangely!"

...

Misty opened the door on hearing the doorbell ring.

"Welcome Dawn, I had been expecting you!" She cheerfully welcomed her. Dawn gave her a smile.

"See, Daisey is upstairs and I will be leaving soon. Before that, let me tell you, you have to prepare lunch, then clean the house. In the evening, you can go. And yes, after every two hours, make some coffee and give it to Ritchie!" Misty explained.

"Ritchie?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, the boy you met that day."

"Oh!"

"All right. I will be leaving now. Take care, alright?"

Dawn nodded and started making some coffee. She knew from where she had to start.

...

"Excuse me?" Dawn said while knocking on the door. The man turned around, making her bite her lip. He said "So you're our new maid."

Placing the coffee on the table near the bed, she said,"Yes."

"Thanks."

Dawn was burning with questions. She wanted to ask, to know about him. Why did he look so familiar to Ash. Same intensity of voice, same face, similar way of walking, eating, drinking. Was it just a coincidence or fate?

"Do you need something uuh?" Ritchie said.

"Dawn, Mrs. Dawn Ash Ketchum," Dawn slowly said.

"Oh, Dawn... Dawn," Ritchie repeated to himself.

"Well, you really make good coffee," he praised her,"I will call you if I need anything. You can go."

...

"Umm. Misty?" Dawn called Misty when she was back from work.

"So, were you able to manage today?" Misty asked,"it is your first day after all."

"I did."

"Anyways, by your clothes, you look like a widow, what happened?" Dawn tensed up on hearing the question,"I.. A few months ago, my husband met with an accident. Everyone claims that he is dead."

Ritchie, who was reading a book, perked up an eyebrow.

"That's horrible!" Misty expressed her grief.

"But," Dawn said and glanced at Ritchie,"I believe he is alive. And is fine."

...

Dawn sighed to herself, a week had passed and she still had found no clue about that man. Misty told her that he was Ritchie, her and Daisey's brother, who had just come from Kalos. But why her heart was telling her that she was lying was still a mystery for her.

...

She placed her bag on the table and came down to get some water. Everyone was kind of angry at her for joining that job.

"You're late today," Paul told her as soon as he noticed her. Dawn nodded,"I know."

"And you have not yet told your reason,"Drew added. Gary asked,"Don't be afraid Dawn, just tell us if you need anything. Ash is gone, but that doesn't mean we won't be able to take care of you."

Dawn smiled again,"I know."

"Will you shut it!" Delia almost lost her temper,"Just three months ago you claimed you were in love with my son and were not ready to leave this place, but now, you're hardly home. You're disrespecting my son Dawn!"

"Forgive me.." Dawn muttered.

"That does it, you will leave the job at once," Paul said, agreeing with his mother.

"No!" Dawn almost said in a loud voice,"No!"

"And why can't you?" May accused her,"What attraction do you have there? Why do you go there with such enthusiasm?"

Dawn stayed quiet for a while,"I agree, I have attraction. And I will go there."

...

"Your coffee Ritchie," Dawn handed him his coffee and turned back to leave. Ritchie asked,"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you working here?"

"I have my reasons."

"Don't fool around, it is not for money, I can tell that," Ritchie exclaimed. Dawn just smiled,"Who said that I was working for money?"

"Then what?"

"If I tell you, will you believe me?" Dawn asked,"What if I tell you that I come for you?"

Ritchie gave her a cold shoulder,"You are a widow right?"

"Hmm.. I know"

"And you're flirting with me? You know what these type of women are called, Characterless," Ritchie said with disgust, air quoting the last word.

Dawn hid her tear,"If for you, I am a slut, let me be."

Ritchie was even more angry,"Why? What do you think you're? You claim you love your husband but now you're flirting with a stranger. Such.."

"Go on, complete it. I don't mind. If only you knew the whole story..." Dawn said and left, teary eyed. Why was it so difficult?

...

Dawn sighed and laid on her bed. This was getting difficult. Her family members were not at all happy with her taking up the job. Moreover, she saw no signs of Ash gaining back his memories at all. What was she going to do?

Picking up a picture of Ash, she sighed,"Don't you remember us? All our promises? How could you forget?''

...

 _Darkness_

 _Darkness everywhere_

 _Silence_

 _Occasionally broken by sound of running water_

 _Sweet humming_

 _A melodious voice_

 _"Thank you A..."_

Ritchie woke up with a start. He wiped the beads of perspiration on his forehead and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Why? Why these dreams again!''

He clutched his head in despair. Earlier he used to have these dreams only once a month but now it were on a regular basis. It happened whenever he fell asleep, or closed his eyes to take a nap.

"Whose voice do I hear? Is she a missing link between my past and present?"

"Are you awake?" Dawn asked, knocking on the door. He wiped away the remaining sweat and cleared his throat,"Come in."

Dawn placed the coffee mug on the table and turned to leave, without saying anything. Ritchie slowly asked,"Can you do me a favour?"

Dawn smiled, a little.

"Your wish is my command!"

Ritchie got up and folded his hands over his chest,"Don't you say that. You're not my slave."

"But I a definitely your servant," she said turning away.

Something about this girl always made him weak. His stomach used to twist and his heart used to beat rapidly but whenever he was around her, he found unspoken peace and calmness.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Tell Misty to do so."

"No, one song."

"Why? Misty can sing too, why me?"

Ritchie didn't have an answer for that. Why? Why was she so important? If she took leave for one day, why did he wait for the next day to come quickly? Why did he need her beside him when he felt sick?

"Who said that if I listen to her voice, I can't listen to yours?" It was the best he could come up with.

"You know Ritchie, you look a lot like my dead husband. May be that is why I can't decline any of your requests," Daw slowly said.

"Can I know his name?"

"Ash Ketchum, he was a cardiologist," Dawn waited for his response.

He thought for a while and said,"Oh."

"Have you ever heard of him?" Dawn tried to trigger his memory , failing miserably.

"I don't think so..."

"Oh.. Okay," she said, turning away.

"Wait, one song, please?"

"Okay... But promise me one thing," Dawn asked sweetly,"You will sing a song next."

"But I can't sing," he murmured.

Dawn gave him a smile,"Those who loves music can sing as well, how ever horrible that may sound."

"Done."

Ritchie was watching her curiously. He asked,"Umm..won't you start?"

Dawn turned away hiding her tears,"It is so strange. I am sorry. I can't."

With that, she ran away.

...

Ritchie was confused. It had been more than a whole week since he last talked to Dawn. He was having a mental battle, whether to ask her why she was ignoring him.

'Why am I getting so worked up? It is not that she is important or anything,' he tried to console himself.

He saw Misty serving lunch to Daisey and beckoned him.

He got up from his seat and handed Misty a small present.

"Umm? Thanks? But why?" She asked, eyeing the present curiously. Daisey laughed,"Well, you won the competition you took part in!" Misty gave a loud squeal of joy.

"Are you serious? I really did?" She said hugging Daisey out of joy. From the corner of his eyes, Ritchie saw Dawn smiling. He went over her amd handed her a present too.

She tried looking away but he grabbed her hands and put the wrapped box in her hands, taking her by surprise by his actions. She bit her lips and asked,"Why me?"

Ritchie shrugged it off as if it was nothing,"You and Misty both came first. So, you deserve a present too."

In the background, Daisey rudely commented,"But I still don't see the logic in giving them same present. They might be same place holders but there is a limit to everything." Misty gave Ritchie a confused look,"Oh, you got same thing for us?"

Ritchie said, without hesitation,"Was it wrong?" Misty smiled,"Of course not. Don't listen to Daisey, she and her big mouth..."

She was cut off by Dawn,"No, it is fine. I can't accept it though I am happy you got it for me." She placed the gift back on the table. Ritchie gave her a hurt expression but was unable to say anything.

...

A week had passed since that accident and Dawn was currently cleaning the dining room when she heard a loud thud coming from Ritchie's room. She quickly ran to see what was the commotion about.

"You.. What!" She shrieked in pure horror,"Misty!"

Misty and Daisey were equally horrified.

"What happened?" Misty asked and quickly ran beside Dawn who picked up Ritchie's head and placed it on her lap. Controlling her emotions and gulping, she slowly said,"He collapsed on the floor. I don't know what caused it."

Misty quickly ran to the bedside and brought a glass of water. Sprinkling some of it on his face, she said, almost at the verge of tears,"Wake up beansprout!"

"Water.." He feebly mumbled and Misty hearing him, made him sit straight and and brought the glass close to his lips,"Here drink it."

"Dawn, give me some water," Ritchie feebly mumbled, his eyes still closed. Misty gave Dawn a confuses look.

Dawn who was still running her fingers through his hair, slowly said,"He is just accustomed to me. Afterall I am a maid."

"That still doesn't explain anything," Daisey said. Misty just gave her a cold glare and her glare softened when she saw the intensity of care in Dawn's eyes. But she had a husband and he was dead. Did she find love so soon?

"Dawn.. Water..." Ritchie again mumbled. Holding back her tear, Dawn slowly took the glass from Misty and made him drink some water, with Misty giving her a not-so-sure look and Daisey sulking.

...

His head was hurting and it was becoming difficult for him to handle his emotions. Why was she effecting him this way?

"Coffee," he heard someone say and he knew who she was. He quickly said,"Are you angry ?"

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"You are ignoring me since that day and even refused to take my present." He bit his lip,"And when I collapsed a few days ago, I was just.. Don't know. But you really heard some rude comments from Daisey, I know."

Dawn bit her lip but maintained the static look on her face,"Ritchie, I told you that you resemble my husband. So, don't worry."

Ritchie took a deep breath. Slapping himself slightly he asked,"You come here just because of it, right?"

Dawn turned away,"I come, with the hope of feeling his presence, reliving with him. He is gone, everyone is saying that, I don't believe them."

"And that's why you couldn't sing that day, right?" He slowly asked.

"It reminded me of so many things," she closed her eyes.

"You know, sometimes I feel like someone, somewhere is waiting for me," Ritchie slowly said, gaining her attention,"For the last two months, seeing you makes me feel like you can help me discover my past."

Dawn smiled. He was Ash. She was now sure.

Ritchie sighed,"I don't know why I need you when I don't feel good, why I forgive you even when you insult me so much." Dawn was listening quietly. He requested,"One song. Please that's all I need."

Dawn took a deep breath and placed a hand over her heart. She knew he was Ash, it would just be matter of time before he recognises her.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in than you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning_

 _No kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on that beautiful mind_

 _I am on your magical misery ride_

 _And I am so dizzy_

 _Don't know what hit me_

 _But I'll be alright_

She saw Ritchie looking at her, or rather looking through her. Was he remembering something?

 _My head's underwater_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

She stopped abruptly. It was a song which she and Ash shared. She didn't understand it, but was it possible that music could bring back his memories? Misty said Ritchie was her little brother, who had been in Kalos for all his life. But why was she lying? Or was she just trying to protect him?

Ritchie unknowingly sang the next verse, staring at the blank wall ahead of him.

 **How many times do I have to tell you**

 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

 **The world is beating you down**

 **I'm around through every mood**

A smile left Dawn's lips and she joined Ash.

 _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

 _ **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

 **I can't stop singing**

 **It's ringing in my head for you**

 _ **My head's underwater**_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

No words were necessary, they knew what they were doing, they were in sync. Only if Ash remembers who she is.

 _ **'Cause all of me**_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _ **Cause I give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you**_

 _ **Give me all of you**_

"True love can be your biggest weakness yet your strongest weapon. Use it correctly," Harrison's voice rang in her ears.

 _ **Cards on the table**_

 _ **we're both showing hearts**_

 _ **Risking it all though it's hard**_

 **Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _ **Cause I give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you**_

 _ **I'll give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you**_

"Do you remember?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Remember what?" Ritchie clutched his head in pain,"I can't.. Aah.. Painful!"

Dawn quickly caught him and made him sit on the bed. Handing him a glass of water, she bit her lip when he wasn't responding. He had passed out.

"No! Ash wake up!" She shook him vigorously, tears falling freely from her eyes. Sensing noise coming from Ritchie's room, Misty dashed inside, her expression paled on seeing him like that.

"You.. What have you done!" She screamed and pushed Dawn out of the way.

"I can explain!"

"Get lost, we appointed you so that you can help us not kill him!" Misty said while getting up, taking Dawn's hand in hers, she pulled her out of the room then the house. Before closing the door on her face, she said,"Don't show your fucking face again!''


	23. Chapter 23: And It Ends In Tears

**Hello fellows! This is the last chapter of The Wishing Lake! I hope you all loved it!**

 **Disclaimer:-) I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. Plot inspired from an Bengali ( Indian) script writer whose name I don't recall. :)**

...

Dawn walked down the road, her head feeling dizzy and her mind vulnerable.

 _"May be if I would have backed off, Serena would have got Ash and he would have been with his family."_

 _"May be the boy was not Ash, he was Ritchie."_

 _"I lost the trust of my family. They are thinking I am disrespecting their son."_

 _"May be it would have been better if I would have met that accident instead of Ash."_

She stopped waking on smelling something strong. It was intoxicating yet alluring. She looked up.

 **"Celadon Bar"**

She entered inside without a second thought. Ordering the strangest yet strongest drink available, she pondered over her life.

Her marriage, her identity, her family, everything was a mess, which was tightly held together by Ash. With him gone, she didn't know how to make everything all right.

Ash. He was her saviour, showed her the potential, gave her hope, a reason to look forward.

 _"If I would have not gone on a trip, if I would have declined going on a honeymoon, then the accident would not have happened at all,"_ she whispered to herself while swallowing the pinkish alcohol down her throat. Her tongue burnt on tasting it.

 _"If I would not have tried so hard to bring his memories back, Ritchie or may be Ash, would have been okay now,_ " she said before gulping down another shot. Her eyes were drooping and she felt warmth rushing to every part of her body.

"Do you want more Mam?" The bartender tenderly asked. She flashed him a smile and handed him the money,"May be some other day."

The walk back to her home was quite uneventful. She remembered bumping into a few person while walking and accidentally throwing up all she had in a nearby gutter. She smelt extremely drunk and looked like one too.

"I am home," she weakly said while entering the house. Her house. Ash's house. Her in-laws house.

"Are you drunk Dawn?" May asked, shocked.

"I guess so," Dawn smiled.

...

 _Darkness_

 _Darkness everywhere_

 _Sound of cascading water_

 _Soft giggles_

 _Low humming tune_

 _A melodious voice_

 _A girl standing alongside a river_

Ritchie stretched his hand to touch the girl but it faded before he could touch it.

"Who are you?" He screamed holding his head,"Please tell me..."

 _"You told me that you will always remember me,"_ he heard. He turned around seeing the back of a girl. He extended his arms to catch her, she vanished in thin air again.

"Don't run away, please, tell me who am I?"

 _"You promised to be by my side forever..."_

"Help me remember you!"

 _"You said you loved me beyond limits, Ash..."_

"Ash... I am Ash?"

He saw the girl walking away and chased her. Extending his hand, he cried out,"Take me with you! Help me remember what I left behind! Tell me why do I feel someone is waiting for me? Crying for me? Yearning for my presence, my touch?"

He gripped the girl's arms tightly, and turned her around.

"You're..."

 _"Promise me, you will always love me... Even when I am gone.."_

Ritchie woke up with a start on feeling a sharp pain running through his entire body. Blinking his eyes repeatedly, he murmured,"Dawn?"

"No! It is me Misty! Ritchie, are you okay?" Misty said her voice heavy and concerned.

"I told you, this injection always works," Daisey boasted off. Misty rolled her eyes, smiling and genuinely happy that the boy woke up.

"Where is Dawn?" The boy asked, his voice happy yet filled with excitement.

"I.. You were in pain so I thought she hurt you someway. I made her leave. Why, what's going on?" Misty asked.

"I remember now Misty! I remember who she is!"

"Calm down! So you regained your memories?"

"Not everything. I just remember she and I got married, my name is Ash and I.. I was pushed down a cliff.. Except that, I don't remember anything." Ash said with hint of sadness in his voice.

Misty and Daisey were equally shocked,"You were being murdered? By whom?"

Ash shrugged,"I don't remember."

Daisey bit her lip,"But, you remember how you were killed, your past life but why not everything?'' She sighed to give a dramatic effect,"Isn't that what happens in cinemas?"

Misty gave Daisey a harsh glare,"This is real life, not some scripted drama!" Misty turned to Ash,"Enough now, lets take you home."

...

A blond girl was walking aimlessly in the street, holding a piece of paper in her hands. She occasionally stopped a people or two to ask for directions.

Putting some strands of hair behind her ear, she sighed heavily.

"Misty Waterflower turned down the offer as she has to take care of the gym," a frustrated look covered her face,"Where is this Ketchum's residence?"

She saw a girl with blue hair, wearing a white top with pink embroidery and black jeans walking aimlessly on the street. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Grinning widely, she crossed the road and found the girl turning to the right.

Running to catch up to her, she found her staring at a couple feeding each other ice cream. Delighted she caught up to her, she placed a hand on her shoulder making the girl turned around.

She saw the look of confusion on the face of blue haired beauty. Smiling, she offered,"We have an offer for you."

...

He was excited, so excited that he could barely control the smile which was fixed on his face. He was murmuring continuously that everyone would be so shocked to see him again. He had been gone for four months after all.

Taking a left, Misty asked,"Seriously, your name is Ash? I thought it would have been something more stupid."

"You think my name is stupid?" He glared at her. Daisey flicked Misty's forehead,"She is stubborn. Forget it."

Ash smiled,"You both saved my life. I don't know how I will repay you back."

Misty stopped the car in front of Ash's house and signaled,"We are there."

Ash suddenly hit a wave of nostalgia on entering the main gate. His childhood memories, his growing up years, the picnic party everything came flooding back to his mind and a tear of nostalgia escaped his eyes. Nostalgia, a word which bring sweet memories along with stinging pain.

"Ready to go?" Daisey asked and Ash nodded. Daisey stopped Misty by the arm,"No Misty, we mustn't destroy his reunion. Ash, we will meet you tomorrow, right now, you should meet your family alone."

Ash shook his head,"They deserve to know who saved my life."

Daisey put an encouraging hand on his head ,"Kiddo! We will meet you tomorrow, you owe us a big treat."

He gave them a thumbs up,"You got it."

...

"Misty?" Daisey asked while trying to focus on the road in front of her.

"Hmm?" Misty answered.

"Why did you decline the offer?" Daisey asked. Her expression said it had been troubling her for long. Misty smiled,"I was never that interested in singing. Yeah, earlier I took it as a hobby but now, my gym is everything for me."

Daisey smiled at her answer.

Misty continued,"Moreover, I don't have anyone to address these songs to. Not yet. Music requires feelings Daisey. Only those who can understand that can truly bring out the magic in lyrics."

Daisey ruffled her hair,"My little sissy has grown up. Well, not beautifully but at least physiologically." Misty gave a cute pout,"I will ignore the remark. Thank you very much."

...

He pushed open the door and found the drawing room empty. It was exactly like what he had last seen it.

"Mom?" He called out,"Dawn? May? Gary? Leaf? Drew? Mani? Uncle? Where are you all?"

It was Drew who arrived first. Seeing him in front of his own eyes, he rubbed his eyes to double check. Ash gave him a cocky smile,"Looks like your eyes need a little treatment."

Understanding it was no such dream, Drew smiled widely and engulfed him in a big hug, saying,"Back! You're back!"

Delia and May came next. At first Delia wasn't sure whether she was imagining things or not. She often dreamt that one day her son would emerge from the door and say,"See Mom, I am back."

A few tears escaped May's eyes and she pinched herself, feebly saying,"It is not a dream Delia, he is back."

The next thing Ash knew was a bone crushing hug from his mother. He knew she was happy but right now, he was suffocating,"Mom, can't breathe."

Delia rubbed her nose on his shirt,"My son. Oh,Ash..."

Kissing her forehead, he sweetly asked,"Where are others?"

May smiled,"Gary and Leaf have gone to some exhibition of Gary's and Paul has gone to office.." Ash cut her,"Paul is back?"

Drew happily punched him in the stomach,"Yes! and it is a shame that Mom and Dad had to leave for Kalos. They will be back soon."

Ash nodded understandingly. Another thought crossed his mind, hadn't Dawn heard him?

"Mom, where is Dawn?" He asked.

The faces of everyone present there darkened.

"She left..." May slowly said.

"Left? Umm.. She is at Daniel's house?" Ash asked. Delia nodded softly,"She came home, drunk and was murmuring something about Ritchie and all. Then she went to her and came out with a picture of you and her and without any word left.''

Ash's voice dried in his throat. He looked at Drew for confirmation and then at May, who nodded sadly. Ash shook his head,"You're lying! Everyone of you is lying!"

Delia placed a hand on his frame and he harshly put it away. Getting up, he declared,"We have to find her!"

"But where will we start searching from? She said not to follow her," Delia whispered. Ash gave her a cold stare,"And what do you want? Do nothing about it?" He turned away, wiping his tear,"Mom, I will die without her."

Delia gripped his arm tightly and whispered,"We will search for her, we will find her. I promise."

...

 **I am cruel, aren't I? :p I am really sorry! Really sorry! But this story isn't over yet!**

 **Yeah, you heard me right, this story is far from over.**

 **That means, a squeal is coming up!**

 **So, stay tuned. The squeal will be posted within a week or something! So, stay alert!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	24. Chapter 24 author's note

Wohho! Everyone!

How're you all?

:D

This is not an update, i mean a chapter. Check, I have uploaded the squeal to this story.

It is named Remember Us, and I hope you all will read and support that too.

Here is the full summary.

Two different worlds. One is a singer. Another a doctor. Both are madly in love but divided by fate. Can they come over their differences and reunite?

It has been two years since Dawn left the Ketchum's residence. He tried to forget everything, but couldn't, because true love never dies. Can Ash find her and make her realise where she belongs? Sequel to 'The Wishing Lake.' Pearlshipping. AU.


End file.
